Protecteur
by adel03lem
Summary: Hermione attaquée ne peut plus rester chez elle, elle doit vivre chez une personne qui va devenir son protecteur. Mais comment coabité avec Rogue franchement ? ils vont s'entre-tuer ! les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle fic et pour changer un peu la donne, c'est une Hermione / Rogue, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre pour que vous découvriez tranquillement, n'hésitez pas à laisser des messages !

bisous.

Chapitre 1

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de sa maison pour la quinzième fois depuis le matin. Pour sa sécurité et celle de ses parents, elle allait être emmené chez un membre de l'Ordre dont Voldemort ne pourra soupçonner l'existence, elle avait peur de se retrouver chez Maugrey ou encore Montingus le voleur.

Ses parents avaient été « évacué » ce matin, Nymphadora était venue les chercher pour les emmener dans un endroit sûr en Amérique latine, où ils pourraient faire du bénévolat dans une ONG moldue.

Elle avait été attaqué au début des vacances d'été, alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque de son quartier. Le Rodulphus Lestrange et un autre mangemort dont elle ignorait le nom lui étaient tombés dessus sans crier garde.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre Sang de bourbe préférée ? _

_Il faisait presque nuit, comme toujours depuis le retour du mage noir, et elle était seule contre deux, heureusement que malgré l'interdiction du nouveau décret ministériel « Interdiction de faire de la magie pour les jeunes n'ayant pas leur ASPIC », elle conservait toujours sa baguette sur elle. _

_Mais elle avait quand même à faire à deux mangemorts dont un très populaire. _

_- Mais oui mon ami ! Tuons là, le maître sera si fier de nous après cela. _

_- Non, souviens toi, il veut les amis de Potter vivants. Tu as de la chance chérie, nous allons t'emmener au maître et on va s'amuser. _

_- Expelliarmus !_

_Hermione avait profité de leur conversation pour neutraliser le mangemort inconnu. _

_-Incarcerem ! _

_Hermione se retourna vers la voix qui avait ligoté comme un petit porc le Rodolphus. _

_- Professeur Lupin, je suis contente de vous voir, j'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup là. _

_Le professeur nommé paraissait fatigué, sûrement à cause de la fin de la pleine lune deux jours plus tôt, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un sourire à sa plus brillante étudiante. _

_- L'Ordre va s'occuper de ça Mione, on va se dépêcher de rentrer chez toi. _

_À peine ces paroles prononcées que d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparurent pour emmener les prisonniers. Lupin raccompagna Hermione chez elle, où ses parents affolés sortirent pour l'accueillir._

_- Oh ma chérie ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessée au moins ? _

_Sa mère la regardait son toutes les coutures, allant même jusqu'à lui lever les bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne cachait pas de blessures. _

_- Maman, tout va bien, je suis en sécurité, Dumbledore y a veillé et le professeur Lupin m'a sauvée. _

_- Oh merci Mr Lupin d'avoir secouru notre fille, ma femme et moi sommes vraiment inquiets depuis que cette menace pèse sur elle. _

_Et c'est ainsi qu'après une longue discussion avec Dumbledore au sujet de comment protéger Hermione le plus possible, la possibilité qu'elle aille vivre chez un membre de l'Ordre fut proposée et acceptée. _

Pour la seizième fois elle regardait dehors, elle avait pour seul bagage deux grosses valises que la personne qui viendrait la chercher diminuera magiquement, son chat avait été emmené au Terrier à sa demande pour qu'il ne se sente pas prisonnier dans sa nouvelle résidence, et elle savait que Molly allait prendre soin de son fidèle animal.

Depuis qu'Ombrage avait réussit à regagner du pouvoir au sein du ministère, ses actions premières étaient d'empêcher tous les sorciers, y compris les majeurs, ne possédant pas leurs ASPIC à utiliser la magie. Cette loi s'étant faite dans le plus grand secret, personne n'avait pu manifester. Cependant à l'heure du jour, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui voulaient se préparer à combattre le mage noir faisaient pression pour enlever cette loi ridicule et les décrets l'accompagnant.

On frappa à la porte alors qu'Hermione n'avait vu personne dans l'allée, étrange... l'individu avait sûrement transplané directement sur le pas de la porte.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Remus.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis contente d'aller chez vous, j'ai eu peur de devoir aller chez Maugrey à un moment.

Remus la regarda d'un air gêné.

- En réalité Hermione, nous n'allons pas chez moi, il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois faire pour l'Ordre et avec Nymphadora nous n'avons pas la possibilité de t'héberger, saches que nous en sommes les premiers désolés. Cependant, je suis ici pour t'accompagner en ta nouvelle demeure, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes perdue trop rapidement. A partir d'ici, nous allons utiliser de nombreux portoloins pour être sûr que personne ne puisse nous suivre, il y aura d'autres portoloins qui se déclencheront et partiront pour d'autres destinations afin de brouiller toutes les pistes possibles.

Elle ne put que hocher le tête. Lupin se dépêcha de réduire ses commencèrent par marcher le long de la rue jusqu'à un croisement où ils transplanèrent une première fois, ils arrivèrent dans une grande tour majestueuse ….la tour de Londres !

Remus ramassa un morceau de journal et attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui se sentit tirée par le ventre à l'intérieur d'une sorte de vortex.

Ils atterrirent sur une pelouse, où s'écoulait doucement une rivière. Hermione vit une petite pierre se mettre à briller avant de s'évaporer.

- On a raté notre portoloin ?

- Non, le notre ne part que dans une minute, c'est un de ceux qui servent à brouiller les pistes, deux autres vont être activés après notre départ.

Elle se contenta de montrer sa compréhension d'un mouvement de la tête. Puis le chemin continua, deux portoloins plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison tout à fait charmante.

- C'est ici ?

- Non, on va juste y prendre le souper, un portoloin va se déclencher de ce lieu dans trois heures.

En entrant, elle remarqua directement le vieille dame qui préparait apparemment le couvert.

- Bonjour Remus, ah ! Miss Granger je suppose ? Je suis Mme Londubat, heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Neville arriva dans la salle avec une plante sous le bras qui avait un aspect très beau on aurait dit qu'elle brillait de milles feux.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Il rajouta plus bas.

- J'ai eu peur que ma grand-mère perde la tête quand elle m'avait affirmer que l'Ordre lui avait donné une mission, mais bon si elle prend un dîner pour une mission, mieux vaut la laisser dans ses idées.

Hermione était très heureuse de voir enfin le lieu où vivait son camarade de classe quand il n'était pas à Poudlard.

- Viens, on a un peu de temps avant le début du repas, on va aller dans la serre, c'est le meilleur endroit ici.

Et ce qu'il dit, il le fit. Il emmena Hermione dans une serre gigantesque qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Chourave. Il y avait des plantes partout, chacune aillant son espace pour se développer correctement, un véritable jardin d'Éden version sorcier.

- Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est l'endroit où je viens quand j'ai envie de calme et de joie, je sais ce que ça fait d'être séparé de ses parents.

Hermione réalisa qu'il avait raison, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on avait parlé du départ de son père et sa mère que quelqu'un prenait en considération ses sentiments. Et qui mieux que Neville pouvait comprendre, lui dont la vie lui avait arraché ses parents de la plus ignoble des façons qui soient vivants mais complètement fous.

- Je te remercie Neville, je crois que pour le moment je prends tout ça bien, mes parents sont en sécurité et je le serai aussi dans quelques heures je pense.

- C'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les reverras vite, c'est comme si tu partais pour Poudlard en avance en faite, et même au sein de l'Ordre je ne pense pas que l'on est ébruiter où toi et tes parents allez.

- Tu as sûrement raison, je suis juste un peu, disons, perturbée par tous ces changements soudain.

Neville la prit dans ses bras après avoir posé la plante dans son espace naturel. La brune lui retourna son accolade .

- On ferait bien de retourner dans la salle à manger, ma grand mère doit nous attendre je pense.

Et en effet à l'intérieur, les deux adultes déblatéraient au sujet des lois Ombrage comme tout le monde les appelait dans le quotidien. La grand-mère de Neville criait au scandale et à la censure de la magie. Lupin, plus modéré, parlait du faite qu'elles empêchaient les jeunes de se servir de ce qui était naturellement en eux.

Bref, le repas fut animé en partie grâce à la vieille femme qui avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur n'importe quel sujet.

Quand l'heure fut arrivée de partir, Hermione et Lupin remercièrent leurs hôtes chaleureusement.

Le portoloin était cette fois un vieux briquet, Remus informa Hermione que c'était l'avant dernier avant d'arriver à destination.

Le dernier moyen de transport fut une canette de bière moldue abandonnée sur un bord de route.

Quand Hermione put enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une allée sombre, remplie de maisons très rapprochées les unes des autres, vraiment un lieu lugubre. Elle suivit son guide à travers les ruelles baignant dans les ténèbres.

Au détour d'un croisement, Remus s'arrêta pour ouvrir une petite porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione se dit que cet endroit avait besoin d'un grand coup de ménage et un ou deux bouquets de fleurs et des rideaux ne seraient pas du luxe. Par contre, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien, dans l'Ordre avoir une bibliothèque aussi importante quand elle déboucha dans ce qui sembla être le salon.

- Je vais te laisser là maintenant Mione, ton hôte ne va pas tarder à arriver d'ici peu, et lui comme moi ne tenons pas à nous voir pour l'instant. Bonne continuation et je pense que l'on se reverra vite.

Elle le salua à son tour et vit son professeur repartir au loin dans le couloir sombre. Niveau atmosphère, cette maison pouvait rivaliser avec la vieille demeure des Blacks. Hermione savait déjà que dés demain, hôte d'accord ou pas, elle ferait un grand rangement, il y avait des livres jusqu'à pied des fauteuils et les tapisseries au murs ne donnaient qu'une envie : vomir.

Elle remarqua un cadre au dessus de la cheminée un jeune garçon qui posait avec une jeune fille aux yeux verts lumineux. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains, il y avait une inscription au dos « A toi mon ami, joyeux anniversaire , Lily. »

Mais plus elle réfléchissait à la personne qui pouvait vivre ici, plus son esprit refusa d'accepter la réalité, elle imaginait un homme, sombre, avec beaucoup d'intelligence certes, mais un profond mépris pour les autres.

- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas là depuis cinq minutes que vous devez déjà fouiller comme la Miss je -sais-tout que vous êtes.

Rogue ! Elle allait devoir vivre chez Rogue ?! Oh misère !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà déjà le chapitre deux, je me dépêche d'écrire le plus possible de chapitres sur Money, Money et Protection afin que vous ne soyez pas trop impatient, merci à nana (Guest) mais dans quel sens je dois prendre ton ahhhhhhhahahahahaha ? mdr, merci à JackB, ma fic est en M que pour quelques chapitres où je parle de l'expérience de Severus lors de raid ou pendant les conflits, je souhaite mettre un lemon mais n'en ayant jamais fait, je désire attendre un peu, merci de ta compréhension. Pour le reste, je vous dis bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'ont aussi mis en alerte, qui m'ont laissé des messages et que je n'oublies pas.

Chapitre 2

Rogue et Hermione se faisaient face depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les deux se dévisageant sans discrétion.

- Même en dehors de Poudlard vous portez cette fichue tenue ?

Sur le coup Rogue parut furieux mais ne répondit pas à l'attaque.

- Sachez Miss que vous êtes ici chez moi alors voici les règles pas de questions inutiles, pas de débordements hormonaux et pas de bruits. En faite c'est très clair, je ne vous veux pas dans les jambes et je veux que vous fassiez comme si vous n'étiez pas là.

Au moins, les règles étaient simples à apprendre c'est bien, pratique dirons-nous.

- Ensuite, vous ne touchez à rien.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard prononcé sur le cadre qu'Hermione tenait toujours entre les mains. Elle le reposa aussi tôt.

- Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Il usa de la magie pour redonner leur volume aux valises, puis laissant la brune se débrouiller avec, il la conduisit à une chambre assez spacieuse, il fallait le reconnaître mais qui manquait beaucoup de goût.

- Pensez à ne pas devenir décorateur si vous voulez vous reconvertir, sinon vous feriez faillite.

Il grogna avant de partir sans un mot, laissant Hermione seule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait un grand lit baldaquin, une fenêtre donnant miraculeusement sur un petit parc du quartier, une armoire et un grand miroir. La salle avait été nettoyée récemment, cela sautait aux yeux, mais franchement noir et vert ? Ce type a dû aller voir un conseiller image qui lui a dit que c'était ses couleurs, pas possible d'être aussi obsédé !

Elle ouvrit une porte pour remarquer une petite salle de bain, avec une baignoire et des toilettes. Elle se décida à s'installer tranquillement, quoi que Dumbledore avait raison qui irait la chercher dans cet endroit ? Un fou peut être.

Elle resta le plus longtemps possible dans sa nouvelle chambre pour ne pas rester en compagnie de l'homme qui ne connaissait pas le shampoing.

Mais pour l'heure, ayant mangé avant, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose faire une toilette rapide et dormir.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent des coups violents à la porte qui la réveillèrent.

- Debout Miss, vous n'allez pas dormir toute la journée !

Toute la journée ? Il était sept heure de matin ! Il était fou ! C'est les vacances par Merlin !

Mais elle se dépêcha tout de même de se préparer pour éviter à son hôte de revenir démolir la porte innocente.

Elle se dirigea vers la salon d'abord pour remarquer une porte ouverte donnant sur une cuisine. Hermione eut la surprise de constater que son professeur avait beaucoup électroménager moldu !

Une cafetière, un micro-onde et même une cuisinière équipée d'un four multifonctions !

- Prenez ce que vous voulez Miss, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, et apprenez que je suis souvent absent alors ne vous avisez pas de quitter les lieux sans permission.

Sans plus de mots, il partit.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione pensa à retourner dans sa chambre mais se souvint de sa promesse de faire le ménage au moins elle aidait son hôte et comme ça elle aurait moins l'impression de vivre dans une salle de cours grandeur nature.

La première étape fut de ramasser le ...euh... bordel ? Souk ?la porcherie peut être ?

Non, plutôt les documents qui étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol.

Ensuite elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour les nettoyer et laissant l'air enlever les odeurs de renfermement, c'était incroyable, elle comprenait pourquoi les cachots étaient l'endroit préféré du monstre des cachots, bien choisit comme nom.

Elle continua sa tâche toute la matinée tout en visitant les autres pièce de la maison, rien de vraiment exceptionnel et deux pièces étaient fermées à clé sûrement la chambre du maître des lieux et son jardin secret.

Le midi elle ne prit pas la peine de faire une pose, trop absorbée par son travail. Elle s'occupa de dépoussiérer les tapisseries, et de donner vie à ce couloir sombre, bien sûr cela aurait été plus facile avec l'aide de la magie, mais elle ne connaissait pas les défenses de la maison et si elles permettent de faire de la magie sans être repérer, on voyait ces sorts surtout chez les sorciers sang purs.

La journée se passa ainsi, elle prépara un repas pour deux, se permettant de laisser un mot sur l'assiette à l'attention de son professeur afin de faire la vaisselle et regagner sa chambre, la journée avait était riche en émotions ménagères.

Quand Rogue rentra chez lui, la nuit était à son apogée, il faisait particulièrement sombre et rester auprès du Lord noir aujourd'hui avait été une torture, ce dernier cherchant Harry Potter et ses amis avec une grande rage.

Il avait été le premier à s'opposer à l'idée que la Griffondore vienne vivre chez lui, mais pour le moment il ne devait pas se plaindre.

Il n'alluma aucune lumière à part celle de la cuisine où il vit avec surprise le plat qui l'attendait. D'abord son orgueil lui dit d'y faire abstraction il savait cuisiner seul merci bien !

Cependant, son état de fatigue l'emporta sur ce dernier et il ne put que faire réchauffer le plat. Après l'avoir dévoré, il fallait l'avouer la brune était douée aussi pour la cuisine ( ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver), il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y accueillir Morphée.

Et la nuit continua son cycle jusqu'à laisser sa place au …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Hermione se leva en sursaut au cri terrifiant qui venait sûrement du salon, elle se dépêcha d'attraper sa robe de chambre pour s'y rendre.

Elle trouva Rogue au milieu du salon entrain de faire les cents pas comme un lion encage dès qu'il l'aperçu, il ne fût que fureur et colère.

- Vous ! Qui vous a permit de toucher à mes affaires, regardez moi ça c'est...

- Merci Miss Granger, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour remettre tout en ordre, mais de rien professeur je vous en prie, j'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à travailler dur pour cela, d'ailleurs vous devriez changer un peu la déco, oh mais vous avez parfaitement raison Miss Granger !

Elle retourna vers sa chambre sans plus de considération pour son hôte.

- Vous savez Monsieur, je suis peut être toujours Miss Granger, mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard .

Et sans un mot de plus, elle alla se changer le temps qu'un professeur la maudissait, il regardait partout pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas tout fouiller, sa bibliothèque était même rangée ! Les livres étaient par thèmes puis par ordres alphabétiques !

Toutes les pièces étaient rangées, bon ça c'était bien, mais le reste ! Elle avait enlevé les rideaux sombres qui pendaient aux fenêtres, dérangé son mode d'organisation, mais franchement pour qui se prenait-elle ?

_« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ._ ». Et en effet, Poudlard était loin ainsi que le gentil professeur surveillant ses cornichons d'étudiants, elle voulait nettoyer, ben elle allait être servie.

Il la vit revenir et aller dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner, il la regardait préparer des pancakes et des œufs brouillés, il ne dit rien dans un premier temps mais quand elle eut fini de se prendre pour sa mère, il se dirigea simplement vers la cafetière, prit une tasse et s'en alla dans son laboratoire en disant :

- Merci, c'était délicieux.

Devant ce sourire sadique, Hermione fit une chose qu'elle avait vu sa mère faire à son père quand il s'était disputé et que ce dernier l'ignorait, elle lui lança des œufs brouillés en pleine figure, avant de prendre un plateau et se précipiter dans sa chambre avec son petit déjeuner.

Elle rentra juste à temps pour fermer à clé derrière elle avant d'entendre un « Boum » sonore, signe que quelqu'un était rentré dans la porte.

- Granger ! Je vais vous tuer à petit feu, maintenant sortait d'ici.

- Désolée, je suis occupée et on parle pas la bouche pleine, mais je vous en prie si vous me promettez d'être gentil, je veux bien vous laisser entrer.

La garce ! Il avait entendu parler du sale caractère de la Griffondore, en particulier par son filleul Drago, mais quand il la voyait en classe, elle cachait bien son jeu !

Décidant que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Severus retourna se changer, laissant la garce rouge et or savourer sa première victoire, mais il le promettait la dernière.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait été loin, surtout pour un premier jour, on était que mardi et la semaine allait sûrement être des plus active depuis le début de ses vacances, peut être que s'il lui faisait des excuses elle accepterait de lui en faire également, après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé !

La matinée se passa donc ainsi chacun de son côté, Hermione dans sa chambre à lire des livres, Rogue dans son laboratoire à oublier Dumbledore et son idée d'installer une peste chez lui.

A midi, Hermione alla dans la cuisine en se faufilant doucement de sa chambre, tout en prenant garde de ne pas tomber sur la méchante bête de la demeure.

Elle arriva dans la pièce sans mal, quoi que riant doucement en s'imaginant la réaction de son professeur s'y il la trouver jouant la James Bond girl dans sa maison. Elle fit un sandwich pour elle-même, et après réflexion fit un plateau pour Rogue, après tout, si elle pouvait enterrer la hache de guerre la première, cela serait beaucoup plus facile de cohabiter ensemble.

Elle frappa à la porte qu'elle pensait être la salle de travail de Rogue.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, apparemment toujours furieux contre elle.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je suis désolée pour les derniers événements et je vous apporte de quoi vous nourrir.

D'abord méfiant, Severus prit le plateau en grommelant un merci qu'Hermione n'aurait pas entendu si elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

Elle lui fit en signe de tête et partit, mais elle ne vit pas le sourire démoniaque qu'afficha le maître de potion, elle s'était excusée, mais il avait une revanche à prendre.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant vous revoir bientôt. Bonne continuation à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou, voilà le troisième chapitre, ayant pas mal de temps, je m'avance un maximum mais comme toujours je précise deux choses un, je ne donne jamais de date pour mes nouveaux chapitres afin de ne pas trahir mes promesses, on ne sait jamais quand un empêchement ou un retard nous pourrit la vie, et deux toutes mes fics auront une fin même si je dois les finir sur mon lit de mort, mais je pense qu'en tant que lecteurs vous compreniez que je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire en allant trop vite.

Pour finir mon intervention, j'ai remarqué malheureusement qu'une auteure a supprimé une de ses fics sous prétexte qu'elle va la publier en livre ( ceci est mon opinion personnelle) pour ma part je ne le ferais jamais, les fictions que j'écris devant être le plus possible accessible à tous et gratuites ( où serait la joie du partage sinon?) donc vous les retrouverez tout le temps.

Je remercie celles et ceux ( il y a beaucoup de garçons qui me suivent ? Si c le cas, manifestez vous ^^ lol) qui m'ont laissés des messages et mise en alerte pour cette nouvelle folie de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Les jours continuèrent à défiler tout doucement sans jamais se ressembler,si bien que cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elle était chez Rogue.

Hermione essayait de faire de nombreux efforts depuis ses excuses mais son hôte était toujours aussi insupportable, cependant il arriva un moment où Hermione devait vraiment lui parler, et cette conversation allait être la plus dure de sa courte vie.

Elle retrouva son professeur revenu de mission la veille dans son laboratoire, qu'il laissait maintenant ouvert pour quand elle venait lui apporter de la nourriture. Mais là, elle était vraiment obligée de lui parler.

Ce dernier était calme dans son laboratoire, certes, mais il avait en réalité beaucoup d'idées en tête pour se venger de cette Miss -je -sais-tout et de l'humiliation dont il avait été la victime. Il vit d'ailleurs la future cible de ses délits entrer dans son lieu .

- Monsieur, je dois me rendre en ville faire quelques courses, puis-je y aller ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Nos provisions sont encore bien fournies et à moins que vous avez une envie soudaine de sortir de cette demeure et n'aillant trouvé que cela comme excuse, je ne vois aucune raison d'y aller.

- Monsieur, je dois aller en courses, c'est urgent.

Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu de compréhension ? Elle devait s'y rendre le plus tôt possible, et cette maudite chauve-souris ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'humanité ?

- Et pourquoi Miss vous auriez un besoin si soudain de faire les courses ?

Cela ne le regardait absolument pas ! Elle allait pas lui révéler sa vie privée à ce fou furieux des potions.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de rasoirs !

Le croque-mort fit un sourire cynique.

- On est poilu Miss Granger ? Sachez que vos soucis de pilosité de m'intéresse pas et que je n 'ai pas l'intention de vous emmener en courses pour si peu.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire ici et ce qu'appeler des « provisions » le maître des cachots étaient en réalité de la nourriture séchée absolument dégueulasse et des légumes qui dataient de la préhistoire et d'autres substances en poudres, ce type ne se nourrissait pas, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Et si vous avez vraiment des problèmes de poils j'ai une excellente potion pour vous rendre chauve si vous le souhaitez, cela peut sûrement vous venir en aide ?

C'était trop.

- Vous savez quoi, on voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu de petite- amie, je vais avoir mes règles ! Vous êtes content ? Et il me faut des protections, donc à moins que vous ne souhaitez que j'utilise vos rideaux affreux comme serviettes hygiéniques, je vous conseille de me laisser aller faire des courses et en profiter pour prendre deux ou trois aliments comestibles au lieu de la merde en poudre que vous nous servez on est d'accord ?

Elle remarqua avec joie le visage de Rogue passant du blanc translucide au rouge piment, il aurait pu passer par le vert au moment où elle avait évoqué les rideau, elle pouvait voir émaner la colère de tous les ports de sa peau.

Putain la garce ! Il dû se faire offense pour ne pas l'étrangler immédiatement, au moins s'il la buttait maintenant il n'aurait plus qu'à surveiller que le cadavre ne disparaisse pas ! Il alla donc, a son plus grand malheur, chercher une tenue moldue et ridicule, le temps que la demoiselle bouillonnait de fierté à l'idée d'avoir gagner contre ce vieux coincé.

Hermione ne crut jamais vivre une pareille scène son prof de potion, avec un jean noir et une chemise noir qu'il lui allait très bien et ses cheveux ramené en une petite queue de cheval minuscule. Bref, sexy quand même le prof quand il veut ! Mais bon, Rogue resta tout de même naturel, ce qui signifie « faisons la gueule à tous les passants ».

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un magasin, un peu éloigné du quartier de l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais là, pas de risque qu'un mangemort les croise !

Un Rogue entre les rayons d'un magasin était encore plus effrayant que s'il avait été invité à une soirée entre Harry, Ron, Neville, Albus et son copain Lockart. Il irradiait de colère, comme le mont St-Hélène avant son explosion.

Hermione, elle, était trop heureuse, certes faire les courses n'était pas la chose qu'elle préférait au monde, mais un peu de normalité oui ! Elle se permit de remplir le cadis de produits frais et qui paraissaient _vraiment_ mangeables.

Alors que Rogue allait se diriger vers la caisse, il crut mourir de honte quand la brune cria : « Attendez ! J'ai oubliez de prendre mes serviettes hygiéniques ! » à travers le magasin, Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

Il la rejoint dans le rayon pour ne pas perdre de temps.

- Prenez les premières qui viennent par Merlin, c'est la même chose de toutes façons !

- Ça va pas non ? Vraiment ? Vous choisissez toujours le premier ingrédient qui vous tombe sous la main sans regarder l'aspect et la qualité ? Ben pour nous les filles c'est pareil ! Surtout pour ça !

Elle prit donc ce dont elle avait besoin pour y mettre dans le cadis, et s'arrêta devant les shampoings.

- Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de rasoirs pas de shampoings !

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux, Rogue prit peur une seconde de ce qu 'elle allait encore mijoter.

Elle en avait vraiment assez de son comportement pendant ce moment de liberté, elle allait lui mettre la honte comme il le faisait pour elle depuis l'entrée dans le magasin.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison, cependant j'ai remarqué depuis ma première année que vous manquiez de shampoing, je me dis que c'est une bonne occasion de vous en procurer, de plus si vous le souhaitez, c'est moi qui vous l'offre !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle attrapa une bouteille « pour cheveux sur gras » et la glissa dans le cadis. Avant de prendre ce dernier et de partir en avant.

- Pas commode votre femme, enfin, vous inquiétez pas on s'y fait avec le temps.

Severus foudroya du regard le moldu enrobé qui venait de prononcer ces mots fatals. Lui ? Marié ? Avec la princesse des Lions de plus ? Allô Saint Mangouste ? C'est pour une admission !

Il décida donc de rejoindre la gamine à la caisse, en plus de l'attente, il devait supporter les gamins braillant pour avoir des bonbons et les veilles McGo raconter leur misérable vie.

Hermione fut quand même surprise de la patience de son professeur, si seulement elle pouvait raconter cette aventure à Ron et Harry ! Il paya les courses rapidement avant de tout mettre dans des sacs, c'est vrai que peut être elle aurait dû prévoir plus de sacs, mais heureusement, dès qu'ils sortirent du magasin il profita que personne n'avait la possibilité de les voir pour en réduire dès que possible.

- Faites les courses avec une femme, pff, franchement si vous n'étiez pas sous ma protection, je vous aurais abandonné depuis longtemps, vous et vos ...vos...

- Serviettes ou produits hygiéniques, vraiment, vous touchez des vessies de crapauds, des phallus d'animaux qui ne devraient même pas exister mais vous ne pouvez pas dire oralement une chose aussi naturelle chez les femmes. Vous êtes un macho en faite !

Le maître des potions était outré ! Comment cette garce se permettait encore et toujours de lui faire la leçon, lui qui était prêt à oublier son plan de revanche, ce n'était plus la peine d'annuler !

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il s'enfuit directement dans son labo après avoir rendu leur taille normale. Il se dépêcha de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Rigole ma belle sorcière, Severus va s'occuper de toi...

Et en effet, Hermione décida de préparer un repas français une blanquette de veau avec un petit écraser de pommes de terres et fit même un dessert surprise !

Le temps que la blanquette puisse cuire tranquillement, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche, elle n'oublia pas de prendre ses affaires pour après et se glissa sous la douche, se lava les cheveux avant de les attacher avec une pince afin de pouvoir de nettoyer le corps sans problème . Après cela elle sortit, s'essuya et …...

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Échec Miss Granger, bientôt mat ?

Severus était tout excité à l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait entendu son cri, rien que pour ça, il s'était installé dans le salon avec la gazette des sorciers dans les mains, un air qui faisait un petit quelque chose d'innocent, une vraie couverture d'espion !

Il vit alors une Miss Granger dans le plus simple appareil vêtue uniquement d'une serviette. Sa peau était d'un jaune poussin et ses cheveux d'un fushia ravissant.

- Halloween est dans plus de trois mois Miss, et je ne pense pas que se soit une tenue correct devant un homme.

Elle irradiait de rage et ça le maître de potion pouvait le sentir, ça ne fit que croître son contentement.

- C'est vous ! Sale mangemort c'est vous qui m'avez fait ça !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le frapper, elle était défigurée par sa faute ! Mais elle n'avait pas prévu deux chose : la première, que le fauteuil de Rogue se renverserait sous le choc, et de deux, que sa serviette allait se détacher.

Elle se retrouva dons a demi-nue sur la poitrine de son professeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser cette furie.

- Vous allez vous calmer espèce de dévergondée !

Remarquant enfin sa tenue, la brune hurla une nouvelle fois avant de rattacher sa serviette tout en donnant un coup dans l'orifice nasal de l'homme qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

- Et que ça vous serve de leçon sale pervers, vous êtes qu'un fléau, une calamité !

- Et vous une sale garce, Miss–je-sais-tout, sans le moindre scrupule et prête à tout pour arriver à vos fins !

Ils étaient à présents l'un en face de l'autre, faisant un duel verbal pour savoir qui gagnerait, mais Hermione fut celle qui sortit les mots vainqueurs, mais aussi les plus blessants dans le feu de l'action.

- Vous savez quoi ? Pas étonnant que vous n'avez pas d'amis et que personne ne vienne vous voir, qui pourrait être ami avec vous sans éprouver de la pitié ? Vous êtes méprisable de bien des façons !

Et elle repartie dans sa chambre, sans remarquer le regard douloureux de l'homme qu'elle avait laissé seul. Ce dernier alla vers sa cheminée pour prendre la photo de Lily entre ses mains,

La griffondore avait raison, il était si asocial que personne ne voulait le côtoyer, il avait eu Lily, Alice Londubat à une époque avait aussi était son amie mais avec sa chute dans les ténèbres, tout cela avait était rompu. Seuls les Malfoy étaient ses amis, en particulier Narcissa et Drago, les deux étaient sous sa protection, il trouvait Lucius trop faible et lâche pour assurer la sécurité de sa femme et son fils.

D'ailleurs à partir de la semaine prochaine, sa vie allait être encore chamboulée Drago allait venir vivre ici lui aussi, il devait apprendre à devenir un parfait espion pour l'Ordre et Narcissa allait vivre chez sa sœur Andromeda, pour sa sécurité.

Bref, la semaine allait être éprouvante, mais d'abord il fallait trouver une solution pour la brune.

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre , à bientôt et laissez un message s'il vous plaît ! ^^ bsx


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Voilà mon chapitre quatre, pour le moment je sais où va cette histoire tout en essayant de ne pas faire comme les autres auteurs, les choses iront doucement entre les protagonistes, mais pas de soucis, je vous promets de ne pas traiter, une personne m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la chronologie malgré mes efforts de ne pas vous perdre, j'ai donc décidais de faire plus attention à ce genre de détail, et je remercie l'auteur grumpfy de parler si franchement, et si tu as encore des problèmes avec ça, n'hésites pas.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous souhaite notre Drago avec impatience, mais son arrivée sera dans le chapitre suivant, il faut d'abord régler des problèmes, surtout pour Rogue, le pauvre va craquer !

je vous remercie donc pour vos messages qui me font toujours plaisirs et aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, bonne lecture...

Chapitre quatre

Jeudi, Drago arrivait lundi et Severus était un peu à cours d'idée pour se venger, enfin non, pas vraiment il en avait plein mais interdite sur une élève de 17 ans ! La garce le tenait, elle jouait de son air de sainte, jeune femme innocente. Quoi que elle était restée jaune canari pendant deux jours, mais ses cheveux allaient garder leur nouvelle couleur pendant plus longtemps.

Depuis, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Mardi avait vraiment été une journée dure, pour le repas du soir, il avait été surpris, mais la sale gamine avait « accidentellement » renversé une tonne de poivre dans sa délicieuse blanquette de veau, il en aurait pleuré !

Il avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, il connaissait déjà les rapports entre son filleul et la lionne, cependant ils devraient vivre ensemble et ne pas détruire sa maison. Restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à la brune.. fushia pour l'instant !

Il la trouva dans sa bibliothèque, entrain de toucher à tous ses livres malgré l'interdiction. Il ne put que pousser un soupir avant de se lancer.

- Miss, je tiens à vous dire que Mr Malfoy va venir vivre ici très bientôt, je tiens à ce que vous ...

- Oh putain que non !

Elle s'était redressée sur son livre, mais ne regardait toujours pas son professeur de potion.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de surveiller votre langage.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui, pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de lire tranquillement c'est ça ? Vous m'avez déjà bien prise au piège en empoisonnant mon shampoing, d'ailleurs je remarque que vous n'utilisez pas mon cadeau, c'est triste, je peux retourner à ma lecture maintenant, je viens d'apprendre qui a tué le Docteur Lenoir, c'est le colonel Moutarde, donc merci de me laisser savoir où et avec qu'elle arme.

Le professeur comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'avait rien écouté depuis le début, trop absorbée pas sa foutue lecture.

- Je viens de vous dire que Mr Malfoy va venir vivre ici.

Le teint de la griffondore pâlit étrangement, et cela fit jubiler le professeur.

- Moi entourée entre deux serpentards ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Et pourquoi cette petite fouine viendrait ici hein ? Il va dénoncer ma position à son tonton Voldy, vous oubliez qui il est où vous êtes devenu marteau ou encore …..

Devant sa logorrhée qui lui donnait mal au crâne, Severus appliqua la première idée qui lui venu il changea d'un coup de baguette la jeune femme en … pie !

- Vous voulez parler, et ben allez-y, il fit apparaître une cage et y enferma la griffondore. Au moins là vous allez pouvoir jacasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Hermione se sentait étrange depuis qu'elle avait compris le coup du maître de potion, elle aurait dû le cogner plus fort la dernière fois ! Et la voilà, enfermée dans une cage à la merci de ce grossier personnage.

Severus lui, aurait pu danser devant sa petite victoire, au moins, il aurait la paix pendant un instant, et pour être sûr de ne pas être troublé, il lança un silencio sur la cage, comme ça la petite peste pouvait hurler tant qu'elle le voulait, ça n'abîmerait pas ses précieuses oreilles. Étant sûr d'avoir l'intention de la griffondore, comme si elle avait le choix, il commença donc un de ses monologue dont il avait le secret.

- Bien, donc comme je le disais, Drago va venir à partir de lundi pour des affaires ne regardant que les hommes de cette maison et non les petites princesses. Il va falloir que vous puissiez vous entendre tous les deux, je ne souhaite pas me retrouver dans les conflits entre maisons comme à Poudlard, croyez le ou non, mais je suis d'un certain point de vue moi aussi en vacances, et entre vos petits états d'âmes, les désirs de mon dictateur préféré et les demandes de ce vieux fou de directeur, j'en peux plus, ce que je voudrais partir en vacances, qu 'en pensez-vous Miss ?

Il regarda la pie un instant pour remarquer qu'elle paraissait s'ennuyer grave, comme s'il la tuait à peu feu grâce à ses paroles. Il se redressa du fauteuil où il s'était effondré après avoir emprisonné la fushia pour s'approcher doucement de la cage.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être la proie et que le prédateur s'avançait trop vite à son goût. Il se posa devant la cage en matérialisant un bout de pain, qu'il posa dans sa cage, la jeune fille en profita pour essayer de lui arracher un doigt avec son bec... et elle réussit.

- Ah, sale garce, vous croyez quoi ? C'est pas gentil Miss Granger, il se tenait la main où le sang gisait abondamment. Vous avez gagné, vous resterez dans votre petite cage jusqu'à demain. Comme quoi le faux Maugrey n'avait pas que de mauvaises idées !

Et il la laissa dans sa cage après avoir fait apparaître une coupelle d'eau directement dans la prison, ne souhaitant pas se faire attaquer par la furie à nouveau. Il était super heureux de s'être vengé de toutes les peines qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la suite des événements.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la cheminée du maître des potions s'activa seule pour laisser entrer Albus Dumbledore au milieu du salon. Quand Rogue le vit, il ne laissa rien paraître de son mécontentement.

- Ah Severus, je me disais qu'une petite visite s'annonçait, comme je n'ai pas eu de rapport sur votre cohabitation avec Miss Granger.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, installez-vous je vais chercher du thé.

Mince ! Dans quel merdier s'était -il fourré ? Si Dumbledore découvrait tout il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il s'installa en face de son supérieur pour discuter tranquillement.

- Alors mon cher ami, où est Miss Granger ?

- Dans sa chambre, elle était un peu souffrante en préparant le dîner donc je l'ai envoyée se coucher.

- Je comprends, mais le regard malicieux de l'obsédé des citrons ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais je voudrais vous parlez à tous les deux, pouvez-vous aller la chercher je vous prie ?

Devant l'obligation de l'homme à la barbe, Severus attrapa la cage.

- Je vais en profiter pour lui ramener son oiseau.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est étrange, il me semblait qu 'elle avait un chat, roux et vivant en ce moment au Terrier, dit-il d'une voix sage.

Rogue sentit la sueur perler sur son front, et se dépêcha de s'activer afin de ne pas laisser le vieux fou seul et en pleine réflexion, où il devinerait tout de suite.

- Je vous libère mais un seul mot de votre part sur cette histoire à notre cher directeur et vous passerez toutes les vacances dans votre jolie cage.

Il ré-métamorphosa Hermione qui lui administra directement un coup de pied bien placé dans le tibia avant de se précipiter vers le salon, en présence du professeur Dumbledore elle ne risquait rien.

- Ah Miss Granger.

- Professeur Dumbledore, salua-t-elle. Elle sentit Rogue derrière elle.

Elle s'installa à côté du directeur, pour être sûr que ce dernier ne tenterait rien contre elle.

- Severus, voyons, on ne doit pas changer ses invités en animaux, c'est un manque de savoir vivre et c'est vraiment impoli.

- Monsieur, je n'y peux rien c'est une peste.

- C'est pas vrai, vous avez vu l'état de mes cheveux ? Ce monstre m'a carrément défigurée !

- Cette garce m'a jeté des œufs à la figure !

- Il m'a fait honte dans un magasin !

- Elle m'a acheté du shampoing !

- Il est énervant, méchant et égoïste !

- Elle a salopé ma blanquette de veau !

- Silence !

Les deux bagarreurs, debout l'un devant l'autre, se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Dumbledore qui venait pour la première fois d'élever la voix ! Ils se réinstallèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux.

- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants jeunes gens, vous êtes deux des êtres les plus intelligents de notre époque, vous ne pouvez pas faire des efforts pour vivre sans vous tuer ? Il y a déjà une guerre dehors, cela ne vous suffit pas qu'il faut en plus que vous en créez une à l'intérieur ?

- Désolée professeur Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire des excuses Miss Granger, mais vous devez vous en faire mutuellement. Bien , je dois repartir, mais je reviendrais prochainement, bonne continuation. Je vous laisse des bonbons si vous le désirez.

Il posa des bonbons, au citron bien sûr, sur la table avant de partir de la même façon dont il était arrivé.

- Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore mais où étiez-vous ?

Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, donnant sur le somptueux parc de son école.

- J'essayais de jouer au conseiller conjugal ma chère Minerva.

…...

Dans le salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur, aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient bougé depuis la tirade de Dumbledore, Severus était lasse de la situation, et Hermione était morte de honte d'avoir déçu un professeur, et pas n'importe lequel, le directeur en personne !

- On doit trouver une solution ensemble Miss Granger, je le crains.

- Si vous étiez un peu moins borné, on aurait pu vivre très bien depuis mon arrivée, vous avez un mauvais caractère et vous ne faites rien pour vous montrez aimable.

- Vous ne deviez pas toucher à mes affaires.

- A quoi ça sert de vivre dans une maison si lugubre ? J'y ai juste fait un peu de ménage et rentrer un peu de lumière.

Aucun des deux ne haussaient le ton, ils employaient une tonalité neutre pour s'adresser mutuellement la parole. Hermione jouait doucement avec un ourlet de son maillot. Rogue se leva pour prendre deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky pur feu. Il en tendit un à la pseudo-brune qui lui lança un regard étonné mais qui l'accepta .

- Vous voulez me saouler ?

- Non, pour cela je n'aurais qu'à mettre une petite goutte de potion dans un verre normal, c'est juste pour détendre un peu.

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de lever doucement son verre en direction de Rogue qui l'imita, et absorbèrent leur boisson tranquillement.

- Du citron.

- Pardon ?

- Pour vos cheveux, nettoyez les avec du citron, votre couleur partira plus vite comme ça.

- Ah, merci beaucoup.

Hermione reposa son verre sur ses genoux. Elle se décida à reprendre la parole la première.

- Voilà ce que je propose, je continue de m'occuper des repas et vous mangerez tout, y compris au petit déjeuner.

Il fit une grimace très prononcée pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Et je vais faire des efforts pour m'entendre avec Malfoy afin que vous puissiez continuer vos activités d'agent double sans avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Il ne lui dirait pas merci mais il le pensait quand même, elle venait de promettre que tout se passerait bien. Il devra alors juste avoir une discussion avec Drago dès son arrivée pour être sûr d'empêcher les débordements de folie animant les adolescents.

- Bien miss, quant à moi, je ferai des efforts pour mon caractère et pour vous faire confiance, mais sachez que c'est une première pour moi. Et bien sûr je veillerai à surveiller Drago.

C'est donc sur une entente cordiale qu'il continuèrent la soirée, ils parlèrent des lectures que chacun avait exécuté, le sujet ce soir-là était les potions et en particulier les propriétés de la pierre de lune.

Rogue eut soudain une idée pour occuper sa jeune pensionnaire.

- Mon labo est à vous si vous le souhaitez, j'ai besoin de créer des potions pour Poudlard, en particulier pour l'infirmerie, mais j'ai aussi besoin de potion pour l'Ordre et mes missions, vous pourriez les faire ? Cela vous prendrez du temps et vous n'aurez pas dévoré ma bibliothèque en une semaine en sachant qu'il reste un mois et une semaine et demi avant la rentrée scolaire.

Elle hocha la tête, trop contente pour exprimer des mots, de peur que son enthousiasme fasse changer d'avis le maître des cachots.

Maintenant que les bases de l'entente était en place, ne restait plus qu'à entendre l'arrivée du troisième membre dans cette demeure, et les deux habitants actuels redoutaient un peu ce moment...

Et voilà, prochaine étape : Drago !

non ! Pas de hurlement, pas d'hystérie, il arrive en mode beau gosse bientôt !

bonne continuation à tous mes lecteurs chéris et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou, je suis désolée pour ce méga retard, mais étant étudiante, j'ai eu à trouver un emploi et ayant eu un CDD jusqu'au 30 juin, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour poster, voilà pourquoi je donne jamais de date encore une fois pour mes futurs chapitres, je tiens à remercier les gens pour les mises en alertes, je remercierais plus en détails pour les reviews dans le prochain chapitre, donc si vous avez des remarques encore à faire ou des craintes à soulager, je répondrai avec la plus grande franchise ( mais n'en dévoilant pas trop quand même, faut garder la surprise ! ) sur ce, je vous laisse avec le moment que plusieurs attendent...

L'ARRIVEE DE DRAGO MALFOY ! MESDAMES !

Chapitre 5

Lundi jour maudit dans l'été maudit de Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

Elle avait d'abord passé tout le week-end seule, son professeur étant particulièrement occupé avec le fou sans nez. Le pauvre n'en était pas revenu indemne et Hermione avait dû menacer de changer les papiers peints en rose s'il refusait encore de ne pas boire ses potions guérisseuses.

De plus, l'anniversaire de Harry était dans quelques jours et elle n'avait aucune idée pour l'instant de comment se fournir un cadeau et après de lui faire parvenir, d'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle réussisse à avoir un peu de temps pour discuter avec Rogue de ce léger problème les garçons allaient devenir cinglés s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'elle et inversement.

Et pour arranger les choses, il fallait qu'elle prépare la chambre du décoloré. Elle fut tentée à plusieurs reprises de faire apparaître un serpent caché dans le lit, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un lion grandeur nature dans son lit à elle,...une minute ... magie ?

- Professeur ?

Elle avait été chercher ce dernier dans la cuisine, d'ailleurs elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y faire, à part pour les repas, il n'y entrait jamais depuis leur accord. Elle le trouva en réalité la tête plongé dans un placard.

- Professeur ?

Ce dernier sursautant, bien sûr, se cogna dans l'étagère au dessus de lui puis grogna.

- Que faites-vous dans un placard ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa jeune élève, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant que les tenues de son invitée étaient de plus en plus courtes.

- J'ai besoin d'épices pour une potion mais vous avez tout … , il pensait à plusieurs mots mis en bordel, dérangé, bombardé. Vous avez tout rangé et je ne retrouve rien depuis.

- Oh, désolée, les épices sont dans le placard à côté de la fenêtre maintenant, je suis désolée d'y avoir changé de place, mais c'est plus pratique pour quand je cuisine.

Avec un soupir il récupéra enfin ses précieux biens.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu vêtue franchement ?

Il en avait assez de ses tenues qui montraient beaucoup trop de choses pour un célibataire endurci enfermé depuis trop longtemps entre les devoirs de professeur, de mangemort, et de gardien de lionne enragée.

- Euh .. Hermione vérifia son habillement. Ce n'est qu'un short et un débardeur, il faut plus de trente degrés dehors et peut être que vous n'êtes pas normal car vous ne possédez pas de clim, ce qui est vraiment une plaie d'ailleurs et je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue pose problème . Bref, quand le seigneur des verts et argents débarque ici ?

Se rappelant l'accord et pour oublier rapidement cette histoire de tenue, il regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire cynique.

- Je suis le seigneur des verts et argents, Drago n'est qu'un vassal à mes côtés.

La griffondore éclata d'un rire sonore sans pouvoir s'arrêter elle s'imaginait Rogue avec une longue cape en fourrure verte aux bordures argent, assis sur un trône, la gigantesque couronne sur la tête avec un Drago à genoux entrain de lui jurer fidélité dans une armure argentée étincelante. Alors qu'elle allait partager sa pensée avec son professeur. Ce dernier répliqua avant même qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir, je vous ordonne d'oublier ce que je viens de dire.

- Si vous le désirez mon seigneur, elle fit une révérence . Je peux tout à fait vous servir de Mylady, cependant je crains que Malfoy ne doive prendre le rôle de bouffon du roi. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je voulais savoir si je pouvais user de la magie ici ou si le monstrueux crapaud au nœud rose va me kidnapper ?

Dans un premier temps, Rogue voulait lui cacher la vérité pour être sûr d'être à l'abri d'un retour de flammes malgré leur accord, il l'avait quand même changée en pie, fallait pas oublier !

Mais il se ravisa rapidement.

- Vous pouvez utiliser la magie dans cette maison Miss, mais uniquement dans la maison, les sécurités magiques que j'ai mis en place ne vont pas au-delà de la porte.

- Pourquoi on continue de s'appeler Miss Granger et Professeur ? On est plus à Poudlard pour l'instant.

Il lui jeta un regard intrigué. Mais pour Hermione, cette pensée était venue s'ancrer logiquement dans son cerveau, en effet, s'ils utilisaient leur prénom, cela serait plus simple et, de plus, peut être que le serpentard vicelard qui allait débarquer voyant une forme de lien plus ou moins courtois entre les deux premiers habitants de la maison, il allait lui aussi faire des efforts pour s'entendre avec la griffondore.

- J'ai fini de préparer le lit de la foui... je veux dire Drago.

- Bien que cet épisode fut fort drôle pour beaucoup plus de personne qu'il n'y paraît, je vous demande d'oublier ce surnom pour le moment, il serait dommage de continuer cet été dans un chaos total à cause d'un surnom mal placé.

- Je comprend monsieur, je m'excuse, disons que c'est l'habitude.

Rogue hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, mais lui aussi sentit un peu la pression monter bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître,la jeune fille était repartie à ses affaires et Narcissa devait lui envoyer un hibou dans la matinée pour lui annoncer où, quand et comment son fils blondinet allait débarquer, mais l'après midi venait juste de pointer le bout de son nez et il haïssait les retards. La réponse fut au delà de ses espérances quand un grand duc noir se posa sur sa fenêtre.

_Severus, _

_Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes à peine par poudre de cheminette. _

_Merci de recevoir Drago._

_Amicalement, _

_Narcissa. _

Alerte générale ! Il devait à tout prix cacher la jeune fille vivant dans ce lieu ! Il la trouva facilement dans le salon à lire, Merlin, il ne devait pas fouiller chaque pièce de la maison. Il l'attrapa sans aucune délicatesse par le bras pour la tirer en direction de sa chambre.

- Les Malfoy arrivent, ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous êtes ici, j'ignore ce que ferait Narcissa, mais Lucius nous dénoncerait tout de suite à son maître s'il en avait la possibilité pour redorer son blason. Vous allez rester caché dans votre chambre, restez là jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher, je vais d'abord parler avec Drago pour clarifier les choses et vérifier son niveau en occlumencie si besoin.

Elle se contenta de se taire, ne lâchant qu'un ou deux gémissements de douleurs son prof lui serrait tellement le bras. Il la libéra enfin, l'éjectant limite à travers la pièce.

- Merci de la délicatesse, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, mais il était déjà parti.

Dans le salon et la cuisine, Severus se dépêcha de cacher tout ce qui appartenait à la jeune fille livres trop féminins tel que magazines, bon d'accord, il n'y en avait qu'un, et un gilet. Il en profita aussi pour mettre les chaussons de la brune qu'il ne lui avait pas laissés le temps d'enfiler sous le fauteuil. En regardant autour de lui, il ne fut que satisfait.

La cheminée s 'activa pour laisser passer Drago et Narcissa Malfoy, cette dernière, toujours aussi belle et digne malgré les années qui s'écoulaient et le jeune homme derrière elle qui la dépassait de bien quinze centimètres.

- Narcissa, Drago.

- Parrain.

- Severus.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une brève accolade. Quand au jeune homme, ce dernier resta en retrait par rapport à ses aînés, c'est là qu'il le vit.

- On dérange peut-être de venir si tôt Parrain ?

D'abord méfiant, Severus suivit le regard de son filleul horreur ! Le sac à main de la jeune fille était resté dans la salle !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu peux penser Drago.

Voyant l'air tendu de son aîné, ce dernier essaya de le détendre un peu.

- Parrain, je suis heureux que tu ais rencontré enfin quelqu'un qui a assez de magnétisme pour t'attirer dans ses filets, le temps qu'elle sache les devoirs d'une bonne épouse et être une bonne maîtresse, je ne vois pas ce qui peut déranger, attends, elle est moldue ?

- Non ! Euh, je veux dire, Drago, elle n'est pas ce qui paraît être.

- Severus ! Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé une prostituée quand même ?

Mais par Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'un simple sac à main qui aurait pu passer inaperçu devienne le centre d'une conversation des plus folles dont il fut l'un des interlocuteurs.

- C'est juste une amie que j'héberge Cissy, je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de mon allégeance à notre seigneur, je veux juste la tenir à l'écart de ma double vie, je pense que tu peux comprendre ça Narcissa ?

Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête, mais il vit l'air sceptique de son filleul, ce dernier avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec son parrain pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune femme dans sa vie.

- Je dois malheureusement partir Severus, Lucius m'attend, et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas le contrarier en ce moment.

Et oui, cela pouvait paraître affreux, mais depuis ses échecs répétés, ce salop de Lucius, ne trouvant pas cela assez humiliant de ne pas pouvoir protéger sa famille, la maltraitait, et Narcissa en faisait malheureusement les frais.

- Tu pourrais fuir cette vie Cissy, je peux t'aider à partir tu sais.

La voix de la noble femme ne fut qu'un simple souffle dans le silence de la pièce.

- Je ne peux pas, pas avant que Drago ne soit en parfaitement en sécurité.

- Mère, je peux...

- Silence mon fils, ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que Severus me dit que ton apprentissage est fini, je partirais du manoir pour aider nos ennemis la première, mais ne maîtrisant pas l'occlumencie, tu es un danger pour toi-même et pour nous. Apprends vite, et nous serons tous les deux libres alors.

Ce dernier abaissa la tête de manière solennelle pour montrer sa dévotion à sa mère et une promesse silencieuse de réussir sa tâche.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir par l'antre sombre verdoyante.

- Ne te soucis pas d'elle Drago, ta mère est plus forte que tu ne le crois, même Lucius la sous-estime.

- Elle est ma mère Parrain, la seule famille avec toi que j'ai réellement.

- Bon, on va t'installer, ta chambre est à côté du laboratoire comme d'habitude, je dois te prévenir que quelqu'un va vivre avec nous pendant l'été et..

- Donc mère a raison, tu as une meuf ?

L'homme en noir soupira avec exagération avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Surveilles déjà ton vocabulaire, on dit pas meuf mais amie, c'est mieux, et je n'ai personne dans ma vie, merci de t'en préoccuper, c'est juste un hébergement, et je veux que tu sois poli et courtois , j'ai ta parole de sorcier ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Parrain, je gère très bien, je serais un merveilleux petit poufsouffle, vas la chercher, je t'attends ici pour que tu me la présentes.

Ne se faisant pas prier et voulant en finir avec cette torture, il alla récupérer la brune qu'il avait enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Ah ! Vous voilà c'est pas trop tôt ! Non mais vous pensez un peu à moi Seule, enfermée dans une pièce lugubre ?

- C'est pas le moment Granger ! Drago est dans le salon et franchement, comme pièce lugubre j'ai vu pire qu'une chambre avec une fenêtre ouverte laissant entrer la lumière du soleil quand il est pratiquement quatorze heure !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux à l'échafaud, mais la réaction de Malfoy faillit les faire s'étrangler.

- Putain Parrain ! Tu te tapes la princesse des rouges et ors !

Et voilà, je vous laisse sur cette magnifique question, à vous d'y répondre peut-être voyons un peu la réaction de dragoninouché au prochain chapitre, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Severus va encore en baver, deux adolescents aux hormones déréglés, une jeune femme au caractère très fort et une autorisation de faire de la magie ! C'est plus qu'on devrait me demander !

Laissez moi une review please, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci ^^ .


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikou ! nouveau chapitre et réponse aux reviews , merci à tous de lire ma fic ! **

**Miss-svetlana-black **; merci de ta review et de ta mise en alerte et en effet tu as percé mon pseudo, cependant ce n'est plus du présent , je vis dans le 63 maintenant et le lem est mon passé, mais j'en fis parti, se pourrait-il que tu sois du même endroit ou que tu fréquente ce lieu ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour nos tourtereaux, certes les tenues d'Hermione ont un petit effet, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble d'un coup de folie, comme par magie.

Merci aussi à **BrunasseLucile** ( je suis heureuse de ta curiosité), **Amandine Valentine** ( tkt, le vocab de Malfoy va s'expliquer), **beatrice (Guest) ** ( Oui ! car je suis cruelle avec Severussounet ! ) et **Aurélie Malfoy** ( quel enthousiasme ! ), **Amazonelo** ( bien sûr ! Imagine le truc, le roi Severus épousa la reine Hermione et ils régnèrent sur le royaume Poudlard ! Mdr),**Rosabella01** ( en effet, mais attend, la réaction de Drago va empirer ! ), **MiniMichael3**( la voici la suite ! toi qui est si pressé lol , serais-tu un garçon ? Si non, dsl de mettre trompée ! )

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favori ! Je ne vous oublies pas ** 666** , **Eileen Hermione Snape**, **Tiemi**, **ptite pierre**, **Kiikoou** , **chris87** ,. **Ayalna**

Voilà ! Je vous laisse à la lecture, si j'ai oubliais quelqu'un, sonnez moi les grelots ! bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 **

- MAIS JE NE ME TAPE PERSONNE !

Severus n'en pouvait plus , il commençait à saturer, il y avait trop de cornichons dans sa maison. Il souffla un grand coup afin de reprendre son calme légendaire.

- Miss Granger est ici pour la même raison que toi, elle a ici un refuge, le seigneur noir veut les amis de Potter.

- Attends, temps mort, tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que je supporte la sang de bourbe pendant le reste de mes vacances ? Hors de question, ramènes moi au manoir.

- Tu préfères donc subir les pires souffrances que de cohabiter avec une jeune femme qui a des parents moldus ? Bravo, ta mère va être heureuse, elle qui subit de si grandes épreuves pour toi, en faite tu es beaucoup comme ton père.

A ces mots, la bibliothèque du salon se renversa entièrement à travers la pièce avec une rare violence, la magie du jeune homme révélant la colère qui grondait en lui.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, je ne suis pas comme ce bâtard !

- Mais tu te comportes comme tel !

Cette fois, ce furent les vitres qui éclatèrent. Hermione se tenait à l'écart des hommes, ne voulant pas intervenir dans ce combat de serpents.

- Bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'approche ou me touche, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut attraper avec des individus si bas dans l'échelle sociale.

Clack ! Il ne l'avait pas venu venir celle-là, Hermione s'était déplacée si vite que ce fut grâce à la douleur foudroyante sur sa joue que Drago prit conscience de l'acte de cette dernière.

- Tu es vraiment un monstre ! Tu sais quoi la fouine, retournes d'où tu viens ! On a pas besoin de lâche dans nos rangs, tu servirais plus en fuyant le pays la queue entre les jambes comme la pauvre bestiole que tu es !

Sans rien n'ajouter, bien qu'elle en avait dit pas mal, la jeune femme prit son sac pour sortir de la maison.

- Eh Miss Granger, où pensez-vous aller ?

- Faire un golf !

Et elle claqua la porte d'entrée de rage, laissant les deux hommes complètement sonnés à travers la pièce.

- Drago Malfoy.

Houlà, le blondinet avait vraiment de grands problèmes maintenant, son parrain ne le nommer que de cette façon pour lui reprocher toutes les plaies du monde.

- Elle me le paiera cette garce !

- Même pas en rêve jeune homme, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle n'a pas frappé assez fort vu que tu es encore debout. Franchement à quoi tu penses ? Nous sommes tous pareils, tous sorciers, réfléchis un peu ! Saches qu'elle vaut mieux que toi en ce moment, tu laisses une fille de moldu être plus forte et plus courageuse que toi, alors que c'est ta mère la première qui est en danger. Apprends que je ne t'enseignerai rien le temps que tu n'as pas fait tes excuses et qu'elle les ai acceptées.

Et à son tour, le tyran noir sortit de la pièce après avoir réparé les dégâts, laissant un Drago déjà désespérait au départ aller à à la limite de la dépression.

Ce dernier alla donc s'installer tranquillement dans la chambre qu'il connaissait si bien.

Faire ses excuses à la copine de Potter ? Non mais ça va pas ! Certes, il réalisait peu à peu à quel point il avait été loin, mais ils n'étaient pas du tout du même monde !

Cependant il n'avait pas le choix pour faire plier son parrain. C'était aussi la vie de sa mère qui était en jeu et bien que fier, il allait trouver cette marmotte et lui présenter des excuses qu'elle sera obligée d'accepter sinon, elle mourra. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas la tuer, mais la torturer un peu, ça c'est sûr.

Il décida donc de réaliser sa première mission de suite pour ne plus à avoir à supporter cette pauvre moldue. Son parrain devait être dans son laboratoire à torturer des pauvres souris avec des potions plus effrayantes les unes que les autres.

Il sortit donc de la maison à son tour en ayant pris soin de mettre un long imperméable à la place de sa traditionnelle cape brodée. Il ne savait pas du tout par où la sang de bourbe s'était enfuie et franchement, passer des heures à la chercher n'allait pas améliorer son humeur.

Comme prévu, ce ne fut qu'après moult recherches et passages entre les rues qu'il la trouva enfin, bon sang, cette fille avait tous les mangemorts aux trousses et elle se baladait sans même un capuchon ! Et son parrain qui la laissait faire comme bon lui semble. Décidé, il prit une grande respiration pour faire une des pires choses au monde s'excuser.

Dans un laboratoire aux multiples étagères les plus étranges les unes que les autres et aux chaudrons fumant, un homme, de noir vêtu, se traitait d'idiot fini. Non seulement il venait de réaliser que les deux jeunes s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature, et pour en rajouter, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tester les capacités mentales du blond ! Si ces deux là ne le tuer pas avant la fin du mois, il pourrait faire un culte total à Merlin, voir lui faire construire carrément un temple ! C'est dans cette idéologie qu'il continua ses expériences avant de ressentir une immense douleur cuisante au bras gauche.

Hermione sécha encore une fois les larmes de ses joues, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle voulait vraiment revoir ses parents et ses amis pour qu'ils puissent lui changer les idées. Bientôt l'anniversaire de Harry aurait pu les réunir, mais là encore elle avait peu d'espoir d'y croire, elle ne les reverrait qu'à la rentrée de septembre, ne passant pas par la case Terrier et ne goûtant pas à l'affection de Mrs Weasley.

Elle offrit son visage au soleil de l'été qui sécha presque immédiatement les dernières traces humides de ce dernier. Mais une ombre vint se poser devant elle, en ouvrant un œil, elle découvrit stupéfaite, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, un Drago Malfoy qui avait l'air de subir une torture pour une raison inconnue.

- Tu sais qu'on est en été et qu'il fait super chaud ?

Le jeune homme devant elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Devant son incompréhension évidente, elle développa :

- On est en plein milieu de l'été, tout le monde est en débardeur et en short et toi, pour ne pas te faire remarquer, tu sors en imper ? Tu es soit fou, soit tu veux attirer l'intention et te connaissant, je dis que la bonne réponse est les deux !

- Fait pas ta Miss-je-sais-tout, tu ne sais rien de moi alors fait pas genre !

- Tu as un langage bien libre pour un fils à papa friquet.

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux comme je l'entends ! Et je suis pas là pour ça d'abord !

- Oh et pour quoi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas assez insultée peut être ?

Le pire moment de sa vie était arrivé , Drago dû reprendre deux inspirations avant de se lancer sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.

- Je suis désolé pour ça .

Bizarre, les mots étaient sortis plus facilement qu'il ne le croyait, et avec son caractère de griffondore, elle allait être obligée de les accepter !

- Ce sont des excuses ?

Pardon ?

- Bien oui, tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je pensais que tu disais désolé car tu es devant la lumière du soleil depuis un moment déjà, comment je bronze moi ?

La peste ! Si elle n'acceptait pas ses excuses, son parrain allait le …. il déglutit à l'idée de toutes les tortures que ce dernier pouvait lui faire subir sans même ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon, tu les acceptes ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben mes excuses bon sang !

Hermione se leva, elle n'avait pas envie de céder à ce petit emmerdeur de première, elle allait donc jouer avec lui un peu sans que Severus ne puisse rien faire ou lui reprocher, on voulait qu'elle vive avec des serpentards ? Et ben elle allait en devenir une elle aussi !

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas comprendre pourquoi tu me fais des excuses si soudaine, cependant dans ma grande générosité, je vais voir si je les accepte ou pas.

- Attends ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu es une griffondore, tu dois me comprendre et me pardonner tout de suite !

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Drago, qui surprit par l'action de la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Cette dernière s'immobilisa au niveau de l'oreille du blond pour lui chuchoter doucement :

- Mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard Drago, et ici, les maisons disparaissent, ici , je suis juste une jeune femme qui bénéficie de la protection de ton parrain, et je compte bien en profiter un minimum.

Elle recula pour lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et partir, le laissant en plan !

- Eh attends !

Il réussit à la rejoindre sans pour autant échapper à un petit footing, qui croirait qu'une fille puisse marcher si vite ?

- Où vas-tu ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre à une question si stupide, il verrait bien quand ils seraient arrivés à destination, ce qui fut moins long que prévu.

- Tu comptes ne pas m'adresser la parole pendant combien de temps encore Granger ?

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, ce qui fit enrager le serpent un peu plus encore. Dans le salon, elle vit directement la note laissée par son cher professeur préféré et dont elle se fit un devoir de lire à voix haute.

_Parti voir le seigneur _

_Ne sait pas quand je rentre_

_Ne vous entre-tuez pas. _

- La confiance règne on dirait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique du blond, se contentant d'aller dans la cuisine pour faire mariner du poulet pour le repas de ce soir.

- Tu vas parler à la fin ou il va falloir un sort pour ça ?

- Bleu ou camembert ?

- Pardon ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait maintenant ?

- On a plus de fromage pour ce soir, et il me manque des ingrédients pour le repas, tu préfères du bleu ou du camembert ?

- Une minute, tu nous fais de la nourriture moldue ?

- Tu préfères manger du ronflack cornu ? Désolée, il y en avait plus au marché ce matin. Bon, tu surveilles le poulet le temps que j'aille à la supérette.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit de plus avant de s'éclipser comme un courant d'air, le laissant en tête à tête avec un poulet baignant dans... il ne savait quoi, que devait-il faire pour le surveiller ? Il prit machinalement une cuillère, décidant d'aider comme il le pouvait et arrosant le poulet encore et encore sans arrêt. Comme ça , voyant ses efforts, la pest... la jeune fille ne pourra qu'accepter ses excuses et son parrain sera de meilleure humeur, ce plan ne pouvait pas échouer !

Son voyage au magasin fit du bien à Hermione qui prit le temps pour monter des plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres pour le blond, ce soir, monsieur allait aider à la cuisine et demain … il allait souffrir !

De retour à la maison, elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant son cher compagnon de galère arroser le poulet de marinade alors que cela était mais alors d'aucune utilité à part peut être muscler le bras droit !

- Bon Malfoy, tu vas émincer les légumes, le temps que je prépare le dessert.

Il l'a regardée totalement effaré. Elle voulait qu'il fasse carrément le boulot d'un elfe de maison !

- Désolé je vais aller m'installer, je dois...

- Oh dommage, je pensais pouvoir te pardonner ton attitude de cette après midi mais bon, avec tout le travail à faire pour ce repas, je vais être trop fatiguée pour cela.

Par le slip de Merlin elle le tenait par les couilles ! Ouais, c'est l'expression que lui avait appris Blaise s'il se trompait pas. Il était vraiment foutu ! Mais il se devait d'obéir, docilement, il prit un long couteau dans un tiroir.

- Je suis fière de voir ton enthousiasme Malfoy, mais tu vas pas couper grand chose avec ça.

- Et pourquoi Miss-je-sais-tout ? Un couteau, c'est un couteau, c'est fait pour couper.

Hermione ne put qu'éclater de rire devant l'air si confiant du jeune homme.

- Peut-être Malfoy, mais qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'user d'un couteau à pain pour émincer des légumes ?

Un couteau à pain ? Malfoy regarda attentivement l'instrument qu 'il avait entre les mains, ce qui fit doubler les rires de la brune. Prise de pitié pour le pauvre jeune homme loin de sa maman et de ses petits elfes, elle lui donna le bon couteau, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tuer la pauvre carotte, elle l'arrêta.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, sauf si tu veux manger de la terre, alors nettoies les et épluches les avant de les couper, l'économe est dans le tiroir de droite.

Hermione attaqua une crème anglaise, ce soir elle voulait faire une île flottante bien fraîche et pas trop lourde sur l'estomac accompagnée d'un coulis de fruit rouge, rien de mieux pour l'été !

Mais alors qu'elle allait verser le lait dans la casserole, elle dû déjà s'arrêter pour venir en aide à Malfoy, certes il avait réussit à nettoyer les légumes ( un exploit presque ! ) mais monsieur cherchait l'économe partout dans le tiroir.

D'ailleurs, il rougit de honte, ce que Hermione aurait cru impossible, quand elle lui donna l'objet en question qui était juste devant lui. Il le lui arracha des mains pour se dirigeait vers une carotte que Hermione crut entendre demander grâce. Mais là encore, le massacre n'était apparemment pas pour tout de suite, le jeune homme cherchant l'utilité du « écotruc » qu'il tenait.

- Bon, je te montre un fois et tu me laisses faire mon dessert ou tu vas souffrir, ton cher parrain est devenu très friand des desserts que je fais alors je te conseille de ne pas l'empêcher d'en avoir un.

Cela glaça un moment Drago , son parrain et les desserts ? De mémoire, il ne mangeait jamais de dessert, il disait qu'il ne voulait toucher à rien de trop sucré car il détestait ça et le voilà devenu gaga des desserts de la rouge et or ? Il allait devoir parler avec lui c'est sûr !

La rouge et or lui éplucha et éminça du même coup un légume pour l'exemple avant de retourner à son dessert.

C'est ainsi que les trouva le maître des potions qui crut sa dernière heure arrivée devant un tel spectacle . Il y avait un grand silence dans la maison, seulement perturbé par le bruit des fourneaux et des ustensiles de cuisine.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir Parrain.

Les deux jeunes gens après l'avoir salué retournèrent à leur besogne.

- Ça sent bon.

- On aura un émincé de légume, avec du poulet mariné et en dessert une petite surprise.

Drago fut stupéfait devant le spectacle ! Son parrain et la griffondore agissaient presque comme un couple marié ! Et son parrain avait même eut un rictus amusé en entendant le mot « dessert surprise » , mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé ?

- Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche ou un bain, je me suis permise d'installer des potions de guérisons à votre disposition.

- Vous ne deviez pas rentrer dans ma chambre !

- Et vous , vous êtes entrain d'inonder le sol de votre sang, allez oust !

Elle lui lança un torchon à la figure pour le chasser de son nouveau domaine, alors que Malfoy se retenait pour ne pas s'évanouir devant toute cette folie.

- Mais je ….

- Continuez à discuter et vos caleçons ne seront plus noirs mais roses !

Le maître des potions, vaincu, obéit donc, ne voulant que se reposer après son entrevue avec le mage noir.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il porte des caleçons noirs ?

Elle se tourna vers le blond.

- Facile ! Ce type est allergique à la couleur ! D'ailleurs, sois un trésor est sort lui un verre de whisky pur feu, dépose-le sur la cheminée, côté bibliothèque.

Drago était vraiment perdu et il espérait vraiment que la soirée passe vite …...

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt les enfants et laissez svp une petite review pour encourager la humble auteur que je suis ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Kikou, et voilà que je poste un nouveau chapitre ( on m'a menacée ! ) et que je réponds aux reviews ! Merci aussi à magiehp, PheebsH 62 ( qui a mis mon histoire en favorite, ce qui est un grand honneur pour l'auteur), xXSo ( à qui je fais la même remarque que pour PheebsH 62 Merci) qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris !

** 666 ** (merci, c'est vraiment cool de me savoir lue par une personne si enthousiaste et réceptive à mes écrites) **Clinou ** ( merci de ta review, oui, je ne veux jamais modifier les personnages totalement, je leurs laisse leur personnalité un minimum vital, ici Hermione agit en petite serpentarde rusée, un peu à l'image du 5ème tome face à Ombrage, je ne fais qu'accentuer un trait de caractère qu'elle possède déjà). **Beatrice** ( merci infiniment de ton soutient, je vais continuer à essayer de faire en sorte que cette histoire continue à plaire, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en pleine guerre quand même ^^) **X1** ( comme toutes les autres personnes je te remercie de ton message, je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu as comprit qu'elle genre de menace Hermione va réaliser sur notre cher ami ! ) **Fahaly02** ( merci pour ta review en espérant que tu aimes la suite) **tsunade85**( Eh oui que veux-tu, en même temps Severus est pas le genre d'homme speed et multitâches si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il a une existence des plus ..banale, enfin jusqu'à ce que je le torture avec mon histoire ^^ , merci pour ton message super) **Amandine Valentine** ( non mon côté dominatrice comme tu dis n'as rien à voir avec Hermione, mais je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce cours de cuisine made in Granger, merci pour ta review si enthousiaste ! ) **ookami shiroi**( Tu me menaces pour la suite ? c'est quoi ce délire XD, bon, je me vois dans l'obligation... d'obéir ^^ , merci pour ta review très dangereuse) **Aurelie Malfoy **( Merci pour tes encouragement, tu es vraiment une de ces lectrices pour qui écrire me donne beaucoup de plaisir, merci infiniment et bisous à toi aussi ) **Rosabella01** ( Merci ! eh oui, marié, que demander de plus ? « petite voix d'outre tombes que se soit vrai ! », ah oui, c'est pour le moment une impression, mais on va entendre avant de leur mettre la bague au doigt non ? XD , en tout cas , merci beaucoup ! )

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît le message de fin.

Chapitre 7

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son parrain avait bel et bien prit le verre sur la cheminée pour aller s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil préféré en lisant un livre de sa bibliothèque sans un regard ni au verre ni à quelqu'un dans la pièce, un véritable habitué !

Il s'installa donc à ses côtés, prenant garde à ce que la jeune fille ne débarque pas.

- Elle est là depuis combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant, pourquoi ?

- Vous ressemblez à un couple marié !

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson avant de lancer un regard noir à son neveu qui paraissait trop innocent d'un coup.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Drago, on a une entente cordiale c'est tout, elle fait la cuisine et deux trois trucs en échanges, elle peut utiliser mon laboratoire et faire toutes les potions qu'elle veut.

- Muh, je comprends, elle est devenue ta petite soubrette en clair, tu crois que le costume lui irait ?

Severus ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, maintenant à cause de son abruti de filleul, il imaginait parfaitement, même trop parfaitement la jeune fille déguisée en soubrette, une mini jupe et un tablier blanc avec cette superbe queue de cheval, rien que cette vision fit qu'il commença à se sentir à l'étroit, mais il devait se reprendre par Morgane !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Où est ta tenue de soubrette Drago ?

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère relativement calme, Drago observa ses compagnons de table avec un certain retrait.

- Et donc, votre réunion Severus ?

- Rien de passionnant, ton père a été torturé Drago, il n'est pas vraiment remonter dans les grâces du seigneur malgré le succès de sa dernière mission.

- Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette mission Parrain ?

Le regard noir profond croisa celui gris de son filleul.

- Il a dû détruire un quartier moldu dans le nord de Londres.

Hermione hoqueta dont la façon si « normal » que son professeur annonçait un tel drame.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de victime ?

- Non Hermione, l'ordre a créé une merveilleuse illusion, les gens ont été évacués plus tôt dans la journée sous prétexte d'une alerte à la bombe.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, savoir déjà le nombre de personnes ayant perdu la vie suite aux combats contre Voldemort était déconcertant rien que dans le monde sorcier, s'il fallait en plus ajouter les pertes moldues, cela revenait à un véritable génocide.

- Demain je dois passer la journée avec le professeur Dumbledore, la rentrée est dans un peu plus d'un mois mais nous devons la préparer dès maintenant, il y aura beaucoup de modifications, et d'élèves à transférer.

- Transférer ?

- Beaucoup quittent l'Angleterre, cette année, Beauxbâtons va accueillir de nombreux élèves en plus de ceux qu'elle a habituellement.

- Et pour mon apprentissage ?

- As-tu fait ta mission Drago ?

Le blond savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré s'il voulait que son parrain le croit, et plus encore, pour que la gryffondore assise à sa droite ne gâche pas son plan. Il se fit donc un air glorieux et sûr de lui.

- Réussit avec perfection Parrain, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois trouves-en une autre plus difficile.

Son parrain leva un sourcil avant qu'un rictus apparaisse sur son visage, devant ça, Drago perdit un peu de son assurance.

- Drago, je suis fière de toi.

A ces mots, le blond sentit vraiment un contentement en lui, il avait roulé son parrain en beauté !

- Je dois dire que mentir de façon si ostentatoire quand on ne maîtrise pas du tout l'occlumencie révèle soit du courage soit de la folie, mais dans ton cas c'est de l'insolence pur et simple doublée d'une idiotie profonde. Hermione, faites-moi signe quand vous aurez accepté les excuses de ce sale menteur de pacotille.

Menteur de pacotille ? Menteur de pacotille ? Drago était outré devant la qualification de son parrain envers lui, si bien qu'il ne resta même pas après le dîner, prenant comme excuse qu'il se sentait fatigué de toutes les émotions vécues aujourd'hui, ce dont Hermione en profita pour lui faire remarquer qu'il réagissait comme une petite pimbêche, cela va s'en dire que le blond ne put que se vexer d'avantage.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bientôt lui pardonner je pense.

- Je crois plutôt que vous souhaitez le torturer et cela est déconseillé Hermione.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? C'est gentil Severus mais il me semble vous avoir montré que je pouvais me défendre seule.

- En réalité, je me préoccupe de mon état mentale et pour ma maison, ne vous tuez pas par Merlin, je ne saurez pas quoi dire aux autorités compétentes et à vos parents .

Le ton de l'homme mûr montrant comment expliquer leur mort à autrui pouvait être d'un ennui profond.

- Mais non ! Sourit Hermione de toutes ses dents. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Drago.

Severus se retira pour la nuit après un dernier thé, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir dans la tête la gryffondore.

…...

Drago faisait un rêve magnifique une belle rousse dansait au dessus de lui, se frottant de temps à autre à sa merveilleuse érection, sa poitrine venant toucher son visage avant de rejoindre le torse du jeune homme, et la belle danseuse super bandante l'embrassait comme jamais on ne l'avait fait, ses mains se baladant toujours plus bas sur le corps du jeune homme, jouant avec la fermeture éclaire de son jean.

- Humm Drago.

Sa voix était un pur appel à la débauche, ne rendant son érection que plus douloureuse.

- Drago !

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle commença à paraître en colère en l'appelant toujours.

- Drago ! Drago ! Bon sang Malfoy, tu vas bouger ton cul un jour ?

Somnolant, Drago remarqua d'abord son oreiller couvert de bave, signe qu'il l'avait embrassé dans son sommeil, mais la véritable honte fut quand il vit la miss-je-sais-tout devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire ... malfoyein ? Bref, rien qui vaille du coup. Surtout quand elle se pencha vers lui tout doucement, presqu'à la façon d'un prédateur face à sa proie.

- Je suis sûr que la fille de ton rêve était magnifique, cependant c'est triste qu'un ado de seize ans en soit à embrasser son oreiller, j'espère que tu le laissais respirer de temps en temps, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à personne ou peut-être pas, après tout, on est jamais à l'abri d'une bourde, allez lèves-toi, on a beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui et si tu es sage, avec la scène que je viens d'avoir, j'accepterais sûrement tes excuses à la fin de la journée.

Puis elle se releva pour partir.

- Au fait, j'avais entendu parler de ta puissante baguette, mais bon, il semblerait que les rumeurs soient infondées encore un fois, dit-elle en regardant son entrejambe pour partir ensuite.

La peste ! Il se leva donc pour aller déjeuner mais surprise, il n'y avait rien du tout sur la table pas encore débarrassé à part un tasse de thé froide et des miettes.

- Où sont les gâteaux ?

La griffondore était plongée tranquillement dans la gazette des sorciers, lisant l'article sur les événements relataient la veille par le maître de potions. Mais devant le ton dédaigneux du blond, elle releva la tête pour lui répondre avec un sourire angélique.

- Mon petit Drago chéri, il est onze heure du matin, tu ne crois pas vraiment que le petit déjeuner va rester ici toute la journée, cependant comme tu le remarques, dans ma grande générosité je t'ai laissé ton thé sur la table.

- Mais il est froid ! Cria presque le blond.

- Donc bois le vite avant qu'il ne soit glacé.

Elle le cherchait vraiment, et lui avait les mains liées, il fallait qu'elle accepte ses excuses avant la fin de la journée, avec un peu ( énormément) de chance, Severus acceptera de travailler à son entraînement dès demain à la première heure.

Il but donc son thé froid, ce n'est qu'après qu'il se traita d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser sa baguette qu'il avait laissée dans sa chambre. Mais quand il voulut sortir, il se heurta à une sorte de mur invisible qu'il se prit en pleine face.

- GRANGER ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- Voyons dragonichou, tu ne dois pas hurler comme ça, en faite si ce mur t'empêche de sortir de la cuisine, c'est que tu ne l'as pas nettoyée tout simplement.

- Tu me prends pour un elfe de maison ? Dit-il d'une vois dangereusement calme.

- Pire ! Je te prends pour un mec ! Vous êtes des porcs, en particulier dans l'adolescence, donc voilà ce que je te propose , je range le salon, qui bien sûr, est presque déjà fini par mes soins et toi tu fais la cuisine.

Croyant que c'était pour qu'elle accepte ses excuses plus facilement, le jeune homme trop sûr de lui encore une fois ne put refuser ce petit deal matinal ( quoi que la matinée était quand même bien entamée, voir presque terminée) et puis, avec sa baguette, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

- Pas de baguette.

Pardon ? Non ! Pitié pas ça !

- Je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette pour nettoyer le salon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le faire pour la cuisine, donc tout à la main comme un grand garçon, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer toutes les surfaces dans le placard derrière toi et tu dois aussi préparer le repas pour ce soir, on mange un bourguignon et c'est très long à cuire, je t'ai mis la recette au dessus de la plaque de cuisson et enfin pour le dessert, on aura une tarte au citron meringuée dont je t'ai aussi laissé la recette, pour ma part, ayant fini mes tâches je vais dans le laboratoire faire des potions, bonne journée Malfoy.

Respirer, ne pas la tuer, respirer calmement, doucement, il essaya pendant une demi-heure de briser le mur mais rien, résigné, il dut faire fasse au ménage la tête haute, mais comment faire ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça !

Suivant les indications de la sale lionne, il commença à sortir les produits et les chiffons, plus il lisait les étiquettes des produits moldus, plus il était perdu, qu'est ce que « récuré » exactement ? Il devait frotter ? Ok, mais quoi ?

Continuant de se donner mal au crâne, il entama de nettoyer correctement la table, se fut, à son avis, un bon début. Puis, suivant ses idées, il prit un produit « multi-surfaces » pour nettoyer le plan de travail et le reste de la pièce dont le faible espace m'empêchait pas d'avoir beaucoup de chose à ranger et à rendre propre. Le pire moment fut celui de la vaisselle le blond se jura de se faire un soin complet des mains après ça, toucher des couverts qui avaient été dans la bouche d'individus autre que lui était répugnant .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Hermione l'observait discrètement de temps en temps entre deux potions certes la cuisine semblait propre, mais il avait utilisé du produit à vitre sur presque toutes les surfaces... sauf les vitres ! Il avait dû certainement comprendre un truc de travers quand elle l'avait vu nettoyer la fenêtre avec du produit à récurer les plaques de cuissons, elle avait failli mourir de rire à plusieurs reprises, mais elle pensait en elle-même que le meilleur moment fut la vaisselle monsieur pestait contre les couverts, grimaçant toutes les deux secondes et allant jusqu'à pousser des cris suraiguës quand de la nourriture rentrait en contact avec une parcelle de sa peau de sang-pur.

Puis vient le moment le plus attendu la cuisine !

Quoi que un Malfoy s 'entravant à tout va dans le balai et les chaise valaient le détour, elle était sur que n'importe qui aurait payé cher pour voir ce spectacle, et elle, elle en était la réalisatrice !

Drago coupait la viande en cube en enlevant la graisse, saleté de truc ! Il devait toucher à de la viande cru sans sort de protection, elle allait le lui payer cher la salope ! Eh oui, même dans son vocabulaire, la haine pure à l'égard de la gryffondore faisait son office alors qu'il taillait les oignons, putain mais pourquoi il pleurait maintenant ? C'est quoi ce complot !

Essayant de retrouver son calme, si une telle chose était encore possible à ce stade, il continua la recette.

- « Déglacer la poêle avec de l'eau ou du vin pour récupérer les sucs » lut-il.

C'est quoi ça ? Il avait mis presque une heure à comprendre les différents ustensiles et là, il devait se taper le jargon culinaire moldu ? Au cul oui !

Et ainsi se passa l'après midi de Drago Malfoy, entre bataille avec le feu et les oignons et défis grâce à la viande et les légumes.

Quand Severus revient le soir, il crut qu'il allait mourir sur place à cause des odeurs se dégageant de sa chère cuisine, lui presque habitué à sentir de bons petits plats en rentrant chez lui ou en lisant tranquillement venait de subir une attaque odorante des plus vicieuses.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour demander des explications, il fut plus que surpris de se retrouver nez à nez à son filleul, habillé d'un tablier à grosses fleurs jaune, sale et suant à grosses gouttes.

- Tu vas bien Drago ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant la question du ténébreux avant d'adopter une expression des plus sérieuses.

- Je crois que je perds la tête, elle veut me tuer, c'est un complot, un piège je te dis. On entendit une sonnerie et Drago fit volte face avec un grand sourire. Oh, ma tarte est prête, viens voir papa ma chérie, tu es jolie dis donc !

Se reculant avec prudence, le maître de potions alla immédiatement dans la chambre de la jeune femme sûrement responsable de la folie passagère du jeune homme.

- Oh Severus ! Vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui, comment allez-vous ?

D'abord surpris par ce ton des plus jovials et par la tenue vraiment courte de la jeune fille, il se reprit bien vite pour aborder le sujet initial.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ?

- Ah, oui, il se peut qu'il soit obligé de faire notre repas de ce soir et aussi de faire le ménage à fond dans la cuisine, je ne voulais pas tout faire le temps qu'il se tournait les pouces, vous savez c'est dur de rester enfermée ici avec pleins de garçons, je sais pas si je vais tenir.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle s'effondra sur son lit dans une position semi-dramatique qui, ainsi offerte provoqua un durcissement inapproprié au niveau de l'entre-jambe du professeur qui déglutit difficilement .

- Au faite, comment il s'en sort ?

- Mal apparemment.

- Je le savais !

- Vous savez aussi qu'il va à tous les coups nous tuer par empoisonnement ou intoxication alimentaire ?

- Mais non Severus, je ne laisserai jamais faire ça voyons, j'ai bien d'autres cartes dans ma manche.

- Que mijotez-vous encore avant de lui pardonner ?

Hermione se releva pour s 'approcher doucement de l'homme charismatique devant elle, une démarche que Severus définit de presque .. féline.

- Je ne peux pas tout dire Monsieur, cela serait à l'encontre des règles du jeu. Mais je vous sers un Whisky-pur-feu ?

Elle laissa son professeur planté à l'entrée de sa chambre sous le choc de ses paroles, oh oui elle allait jouer, se venger un peu de toutes les insultes depuis son entrée au collège, elle allait faire comprendre au petit sang pur qu'elle n'était pas la bonne, après tout, si Severus mettait des fois la mais à la pâte alors lui aussi.

Et voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons enfin le résultat final des corvées de Drago qui nous laisse pour le moment assez sceptique il faut avouer ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me dire vos impressions , bsx et à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou, et voilà le chapitre 8, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire, suivre et commenter ma fiction.

Merci pour leur review à**ricardoflo**** , ****PheebsH 62** ** , ****Amazonelo**( vous oubliez mes petits lecteurs moi ? Je n'oserai jamais, je vous adore trop pour ça ^^ , oui je suis en vacances mais je fais des extras et je te laisse lire l'annonce un peu plus bas pour comprendre le fait que je sois malheureusement moi présente)**, ****Aurelie Malfoy**** , ****Amandine Valentine**** , ****Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**** ,****okami shiroi,****beatrice** ** et ceux que j'ai pu oublier, bisous à tout le monde. **

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, je suis honorée de votre que vous aimez autant ma fic.

Un Merci particulier à **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **okami shiroi **qui me suivent en tant que auteure, je suis fière de cela, je dis encore une fois merci.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, bonne lecture …..

**ATTENTION : Je commence un CDD au mois d'août avec des horaires assez longues, j'essayerais de poster le plus souvent possible mais ne vous en faite pas je posterai quand même pendant ce mois, même si l'attente sera plus longue, je m'en excuse et merci de votre compréhension. **

Chapitre 8

- A TABLE !

Drago était fière de lui ! Il avait réussit à mettre la table pour trois de façon correct, la tarte refroidissait tranquillement et il avait mis l'entrée le temps que son plat finisse de chauffer convenablement.

Hermione et Severus s'installèrent dans un calme divin, essayant tant bien que mal à calmer leur estomac retournés par l'odeur étrange sortant de la …. poêle ? Depuis quand on faisait un bourguignon dans une simple poêle ?

Quand le blond déposa son œuvre au centre de la table, Hermione hésita entre éclater de rire ou vomir. L'aspect était étrange, il y avait beaucoup trop de couleur, à croire qu'il avait mis un arc en ciel de légumes, mais .. euh, comment expliquer ? Après réflexion, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas décrire cette monstruosité présente devant eux.

Drago les servit tous les trois avec empressement, avec un sourire de vainqueur de coupe du monde de quidditch.

- Bon appétit !

Curieux de la part du blond une telle politesse, mais il s'empressa de mettre une bouchée de son plat dans son gosier , les deux autres attendaient un peu en retrait pour voir la réaction du blond face à la nourriture... et cela fut grandiose et au-delà des espérances de la brune.

Le jeune homme commença par tousser fortement, avant de virer rouge.

- Apneo !

Certes, il avait maintenant moins de mal à respirer apparemment, mais son teint, qui était moins rouge vira au vert. Là encore Severus réagit en lui mettant un tube dans la bouche.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une potion pour éliminer ce qui est dans l'estomac et l'oesophage.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille croyant qu'elle commençait à sangloter de ses bêtises – quoi qu'on ne pouvait pas l'accuser du fait que Malfoy soit le pire cuisinier du monde sorcier et moldu confondu- mais en réalité, elle se retenait d 'éclater de rire.

- Un peu de retenue Hermione par Merlin.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi aviez-vous une telle potion sur vous à ce moment précis ? Avouez, vous alliez l'utiliser sur vous-même !

Il ne put répondre, en effet la peste avait encore compris un de ses plans, mais heureusement que Drago était encore un peu dans les vapes pour ne pas comprendre un seul mot de l'extérieur, qu'aurait-il pensé du manque de confiance absolu de son fabuleux parrain en lui et ses talents culinaires?

- Drago ? Tu te sens bien ?

Le jeune homme avait maintenant le visage pâle, mais au moins il était vivant... si on peut le dire.

- Je sais pas si je vais survivre Parrain, je suis trop beau pour mourir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exagération visible du blond, il n'avait plus rien de consistant dans l'estomac grâce à la potion et il trouvait le moyen de se faire passer sur son lit de mort.

- Bon, ben, maintenant la tarte !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent effarés, après cet accident elle voulait continuer le repas ? Elle est complètement folle ou quoi ? Ou alors suicidaire comme la plupart des griffondores ?

- Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que ...tenta Rogue.

Mais cette dernière ne le laissa pas finir que par magie – comment autrement ? - la tarte de Drago fut devant ce dernier qui reperdit des couleurs pour le coup !

- Granger, tu te débrouilles pour goûter à cela, je ne veux pas mourir une deuxième fois !

- Oh c'est dommage, dit Hermione sur un ton condescendant. Si ta tarte n'est pas mangeable, on n'aura rien dans l'estomac avant demain ! On n'a pas fait le plein de courses hier à cause de ton arrivée, donc il ne reste pas grand chose et je refuse de faire à manger à cette heure.

Elle savait parfaitement que les deux hommes avaient très faim, mais elle se devait de savoir si Drago avait réussi sa mission d'ailleurs il réexaminait la tarte depuis son entrée sur la table d'un œil critique, elle avait un aspect potable et sentait bien le citron.

N'ayant pas le choix, Drago lança un dernier regard à son mentor avant de s'emparer d'une cuillère à café afin de prendre un bout du gâteau, la confiance de Drago avait vraiment baissée depuis son arrivée chez Rogue ! Il avait presque envie de pleurer devant sa bouchée citronnée !

Il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait pour engloutir la pâtisserie, mais comme pour le bourguignon, c'était apparemment pas comestible, en effet à peine la cuillère a touché ses lèvres qu'il recracha tout sur le sol sous les yeux dégoûtés de ceux qui faillirent être les victimes de ce repas.

- Quel est le problème Malfoy ? S'intéressa Hermione.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé entre le sucre et le sel, c'est pas mangeable.

Là par contre, il avait l'air plus abattu et déçu qu'autre chose. Mr le sang-pur venait d'apprendre une bonne leçon grâce à une sang-de- bourbe, Hermione ne pouvait être plus fière d'elle qu'à ce moment là.

- Evanesco !

Le bourguignon et la tarte disparurent sous le sort favori du maître des potions.

- Oh non !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue contrarié par le manque de nourriture dans son estomac.

- On aurait pu garder le bourguignon contre Voldemort, cette arme est sans doute la plus inattendu, il serait mort rapidement et dans d'affreuses souffrances, plus de quoi s'inquiéter après.

Elle éclata de rire et même Severus eut un rictus, mais Drago avait envie de la tuer.

- Bon, devant le manque d'humour de certains d'entre nous, je pense que l'on devrait entamer un vrai repas.

Elle laissa les deux hommes stupéfaits, ne comprenant plus rien au déroulement de la soirée, quand une délicieuse odeur se fit sentir la jeune fille revenait avec une marmite lévitant derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

- Voyons Drago, tu ne pouvais pas réussir à moins d'un miracle et on a conclu un accord avec Severus pendant ces vacances n'est-ce pas ? Donc un bourguignon à la française ! Et pour ça, je l'ai cuisiné avec une vieille recette de ma grand-mère c'est à dire la veille !

- Granger, par le string de Merlin, comment as-tu pu cuire ce truc délicieux sans la cuisine ?

- J'ai utilisé le laboratoire bien sûr !

Elle leva les yeux en utilisant un ton évident, Severus, lui, ne s'engagea pas dans la conversation, trop occupé à savourer son délicieux et miraculeux dîner. Puis vint le tour de la tarte meringuée, elle aussi savoureuse, et bien que Drago fit preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente, trouvant à redire sur chaque plat « c'est pas assez chaud » , « il manque de sel », « c'est trop sucré », « la texture est bizarre », il dévora tout et ensuite il partit directement dans sa chambre après le souper encore une fois pour se retrouver seul et bouder.

- Vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment Severus, comment faire autrement ? Cet idiot se croyait au dessus de tout, un peu d'humilité n'a jamais tué personne après tout .

Elle servit à l'homme devant elle un whisky pur feu, et dans l'action en prit un elle aussi.

- A propos, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Harry et comme je ne sais pas ce que deviennent mes amis, croyez le ou non, on m'empêche d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et inversement, je me demandais si j'allais le voir le 31 ? Dans le cas contraire je souhaite pouvoir lui envoyer son cadeau et écrire à tous mes amis pour les rassurer, s'il vous plaît.

Severus soupira, il se doutait bien d'une telle demande de la part de la griffondore, mais cela n'allait pas être simple à réaliser, il ne lui avait même pas annoncé qu'elle n'avait plus l'autorisation de sortir dans la rue autour de la maison sans escorte à ses côtés, le Lord essayait maintenant de rechercher toutes les personnes proches de Potter pour le faire souffrir, il avait presque réussi d'ailleurs à attaquer l'ancienne demeure à Privet Drive qui était sous sortilège pour faire croire que Potter y vivait encore, son départ était un secret bien gardé de tous, grave erreur de la part de Voldemort, il s'épuisait pour rien.

- Je vais réfléchir et en parler au directeur, cependant ne vous faites pas d'illusions à ce sujet, je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- Merci !

Et sans réellement y penser, elle lui sauta au cou, se retrouvant de ce fait sur les genoux du professeur qui aurait pu rougir à cause de leur position s'il le pouvait, il avait dû lui mettre une main au bas du dos pour ne pas qu'elle bascule le fauteuil et lui avec, mais alors très bas dans le dos.

La chaleur de la jeune fille, et ses vêtements composés d'un short court en jean et un léger débardeur, irradiaient les sens et les besoins primaires du professeur. Certes un professeur, mais un homme avant tout !

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Elle bougea doucement avant de sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, comprenant que trop bien ce que c'était, elle couina, puis se précipita dans sa chambre.

Seule, elle se laissa tomber le long de la porte, complètement sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé il y a quelques instants.

Elle venait vraiment de sentir le sexe de son professeur de potion contre elle ? Et est-ce que c'était le fait qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus sans réfléchir qui avait provoqué _ça_ ? Elle resta totalement estomaquée un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Dans le salon, Severus soupira bruyamment en jetant la tête en arrière il savait bien qu'il aurait dû accepter les avances d'une des fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres durant une des dernières soirées, cela aurait évité cet _incident_, il ne pourrait plus l'approcher c'était certain, et elle ? La cohabitation allait être facile encore tiens !

Sans avoir le choix, il alla prendre une douche chaude, mais la chaleur et la proximité de la jeune femme l'avait mis dans un état d'excitation très ...important, il n'avait d'autres choix que de faire ça à l'ancienne, sa main trouva rapidement le chemin vers le sud, prenant en main son membre dur et dressé, pour entamer un mouvement de va et viens d'abord doux puis de plus en plus rapide et énergétique, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps de ce traitement pour que son sperme parte rejoindre l'eau dans les canalisations.

Bien propre, il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des reins pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mettant un boxer noir, il s'endormit après de multiples réflexions pour survivre à cet enfer estival.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'Hermione sortit enfin de sa chambre en nuisette et robe de chambre légère. Elle se dirigea vers une chambre, frappa doucement.

- Entrez

Elle se retrouva devant un Drago encore très énervé qui regardait un vif d'or voler doucement au dessus de lui.

- Que veux-tu Granger ?

- M'excuser.

Le jeune homme se releva sur son lit, son regard gris toisant la griffondore d'un air suspicieux.

- Si c'est encore une plaisanterie c'est pas la peine, je ferai ce que tu veux pour commencer mon apprentissage et sauver ma mère de ce monde de fous et de tortures.

Elle baissa la tête de gêne, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça quand elle avait voulu prendre sa revanche contre ce petit con. Maintenant elle le regrettait un peu, mais bon, elle avait des souvenirs de ce magnifique moment.

- J'accepte tes excuses et je suis pour qu'on s'entende, Severus a beaucoup de travail entre Voldemort , Dumbledore, ton futur entraînement et Poudlard, certes je veux l'aider mais pas devenir une bonniche pour vous deux.

Qu'est-ce que signifiait être une bonniche ? Drago n'en savait rien, sûrement un truc moldu dont elle avait le secret.

- C'est compris, voilà ce que je te propose Granger, je t'aide un peu , un peu j'ai dit, et en échange, tu fais ma formation avec moi !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu pourras te protéger et aider tes amis, sois plutôt heureuse que je te le propose, Parrain ne pourra pas me refuser ça ! Alors marché conclu ?

Il se leva et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la tenue du blond un short vert émeraude fin et le torse nu, elle ne l'avait pas vu à cause du pied de lit qui était assez haut mais maintenant elle pouvait dire que Drago Malfoy était bien foutu. Il attendit visiblement qu'elle lui prenne la main pour sceller leur accord, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire avant de sortir, raccompagnée par le jeune homme.

- Bon ben bonne nuit et à demain.

- A demain .. Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit en retournant dans sa chambre, le peignoir ouvert montrant ses magnifiques courbes et la dentelle qui les recouvrait à certains endroits. C'est d'abord ça que remarqua un regard onyx furieux, d'abord la tenue des deux jeunes gens, et l'air content de la brune, il s'empressa de partir vers son maître, dont la marque fut la cause de son réveil et de la vision de ce spectacle, avant d'aller étrangler son filleul pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la griffondore au beau milieu de la nuit.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Laissez un message s'il vous plaît, pour savoir vos impressions, merci ^^ je vous aime !


	9. Chapter 9

Kikou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'avais prévenu que ça serait plus long pour ce mois, j'essaye de faire le maximum.

Merci pour toutes les reviews et les messages, et bien sûr les mises en alertes et les favoris, ça fait très plaisir.

Vous remarquerez dans ce chapitre que des fois Hermione vouvoie ou tutoie son professeur, c'est normal, cela prouve que leur liens évoluent, mais de quels façons ? A vous de juger.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.

Chapitre 9

Rogue fulminait mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il voulait étrangler son filleul quand ce dernier demanda que la jeune femme partageant sa demeure participe elle aussi à la formation du blond.

Conclusion, il allait le tuer, juste pour le plaisir de se débarrasser de certaines responsabilités dont il se passerait bien, et aussi pour lui faire ressentir des sentiments désagréables.

- Donc que je comprenne, tu veux que j'enseigne à Hermione et toi en même temps ?

- Oui, tu vois, ça nous facilitera la tâche à tous, elle sera capable de se défendre aussi bien que moi, ce qui en temps de guerre est indispensable.

Bien sûr, Drago avait beau être jeune et super égocentrique ( il le savait et l'assumait), mais dans son intérêt, il pria pour que son parrain accepte ce qu'il lui avait demandé, comme ça, il pensait que son parrain, tellement obnubilé par la brune, oublierait de passer ses nerfs sur lui, après tout, il avait remarqué que ce dernier se comportait étrangement en compagnie de la jeune femme, bien que depuis deux jours, il avait une attitude froide et reculé par rapport aux deux adolescents. Hermione mettait ça sur le compte de sa dernière réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais Drago était plus sceptique.

- Et tu sais Parrain, elle m'a pardonné il y a un moment déjà, mais tu étais trop dans ton monde pour t'en apercevoir.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si longtemps que ça, mais pour un adolescent devant sauver sa mère, c'est une éternité !

- Je suis déjà au courant, merci de me passer les détails.

Le ton dur et grave de son parrain lui fit se poser des questions des détails ? Que voulait-il dire ? Mais bon, il passa aussi ce problème sous silence, il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

- Donc tu acceptes ?

Le maître des potions fut très tenté de dire non, cependant une jeune femme de notre connaissance pénétra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour les garçons.

Elle fit la bise à Drago et salua Rogue d'un mouvement de la tête avant de commencer à manger.

Ce dernier fulminait, cette sale... sale quoi au juste ? Il ne le serait dire, mais elle faisait la bise à son crétin de neveu et pas à lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet idiot de blondinet avait le droit de connaître la caresse des lèvres de la jeune fille mais pas lui ? Il en avait assez de cette vie merdique où toutes les jolies femmes tournaient autour de lui sans qu'il puisse les toucher.

La jeune femme était souriante, comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle pourrait participer à l'anniversaire de Harry le lendemain. Ce qui rendait encore plus fou le maître de potions, depuis l'arrivée de son neveu, il avait perdu beaucoup de l'attention de la jeune femme, et cela le mettait en rogne, mais si en plus Potter s'y mettait, il était bon pour perdre de l'importance pour la brune.

- J'accepte.

- Pardon ? Demanda Drago.

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais de vous entraîner tous les deux à la fois. Mais je vous préviens, je veux du travail et de la discipline, et pas des cornichons qui ne veulent que s'amuser.

Sans ajouter une parole de plus, il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce pour aller dans son laboratoire, espérant ainsi fuir la réalité quelques heures.

Drago sourit, fier comme un paon de son coup de génie, il venait de remarquer un certain intérêt dans les yeux de son parrain pour la gryffondore et cela était une opportunité pour lui pour réussir tous ses plans de formations d'espion et de combattant.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Sachant que je n'ai plus le droit de sortir, je vais emballer le cadeau de Harry pour demain, choisir une tenue et faire tout ce que une fille doit faire pour être prêtre à une fête je pense.

Le ton de la brune était dédaigneux, rempli de sarcasmes. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'être enfermée et de ne pouvoir sortir sans escorte, et bien sûr, Drago n'ayant pas entamé sa formation, il ne pouvait lui servir de garde du corps.

_Flash Back _

_Rogue n'avait pas desserré les dents de la journée, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. Ce ne fut donc qu'au dîner du soir qu'il lâcha la bombe, créant un chaos total. _

_- Miss Granger, je dois vous informer de quelque chose. _

_Hermione avait compris de suite que cela n'allait pas lui plaire quand il avait utilisé les termes « Miss Granger » pour la désigner en plein dîner, elle s'attendait au pire. _

_- Au vu des derniers événements, nous pensons, avec l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne songiez à ne plus sortir sans aucune compagnie, aucune exceptions à cette règle ne sera tolérée. _

_Ce soir-là, Rogue eut le droit à la colère foudroyante de la Miss-je-sais-tout, mais en plus, il n'eut pas le droit au dessert... qui lui finit dans les cheveux. _

_- Avec la compliments de la maison gryffondore, avait-elle hurlé en lui lançant le riz au lait chocolaté. _

_Fin du Flash Back. _

La vie est belle, pensa Drago, mais elle pouvait l'être plus encore, si bien qu'il partit dans sa chambre pour faire en sorte que sa nouvelle camarade de galère et son professeur deviennent encore plus proche, et en tant que serpentard, la ruse était de mise. Et plus Severus serait concentré sur la brune, moins Drago aurait à s'inquiéter dans l'avenir.

Et ainsi la journée passa très rapidement, tous étant séparés dans leur propre coin dans l'espoir d'un peu de solitude, si bien que quand vient l'heure du dîner, il n'y avait rien du tout de prêt.

- Malfoy, où est la nourriture ?

- Mais Granger, c'était à toi ce soir, on a dit qu'on se partageait les tâches, pas que je me tapais tout le repas à faire, la dernière fois j'ai failli mourir, hors de question de réessayer pour ma part.

- Quand vous aurez fini vos idioties, peut-être que l'un de vous deux préparera à manger ?

La patience de la chauve-souris des cachots avait ses limites, et ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec lui.

Hermione tourna le dos à ses colocataires, bien décidée à ne pas se soumettre telle une bonniche ou une femme au foyer docile, un peu de respect tout de même !

Severus et Drago grimacèrent tous les deux dans un même temps le premier se nourrissant très rarement lorsqu'il était seul et le fait que la brune avait tout jeté de ses précédentes réserves n'aidait pas, le second car il allait sûrement tuer réellement quelqu'un cette fois-ci.

- Mettez des vêtements moldus, ordonna Hermione.

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent, elle leur lança rapidement un sortilège de métamorphose sur leurs vêtements Drago se retrouva avec un jean clair et un polo bleu alors que le maître de potions se retrouva habillé d'une chemise blanche avec deux boutons ouverts et un pantalon noir avec une coupe droite.

- Miss Granger ? Remettez mes vêtements à leur place ! Hurla le maître des lieux.

- Non, elle prit son sac. On sort dîner dehors, je veux manger dans un fast-food, j'en ai trop envie et après on va au cinéma, marre de rester enfermée et vu que je dois sortir avec un putain de garde du corps, vous allez tous les deux tenir le rôle de « colleur au cul » comme ça, tout le monde est content. Des objections ?

Les deux hommes commencèrent à protester, le plus jeune ne voulant pas aller dans le monde des moldus, le deuxième parlant de la sécurité et dû fait que c'était la guerre dehors et patati et patata...

Hermione en avait plus que marre.

- Bon, alors on est tous d'accord, on a même pas besoin de prendre de l'argent moldu, j'ai ma carte de crédit et je sais que Severus en a une aussi !

Elle avait un si grand sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la venue et les épreuves de Drago, qu'ils ne purent argumenter plus longtemps.

Elle les conduisit donc dans le monde moldu londonien, les rues étant en cette saison d'été encore illuminées par le soleil flamboyant. Severus avait le baguette qui le démangeait devant les regards masculins des fois trop insistants sur le corps de sa protégée, mais encore une fois il s'affligea une claque mentale en se répétant combien il était un homme et non un adolescent de seize ans bourré d'hormones.

Drago lui faisait carrément du tourisme, à côté de la brune, il regardait partout comme un idiot posant des questions plus ou moins naturelles à la jeune femme qui dû se retenir de rire à la tête d'un passant quand Drago demanda ce que c'était « ce balai roulant moldu » pour désigner un camion remorque.

Depuis « l'accident érotique », Hermione ne regardait plus son professeur en face, et lui adressait la parole au minimum, cependant, la nuit, ses rêves poursuivaient cette scène de façon très sensuelle elle imaginait son professeur l'embrassant passionnément, le réduisant de ce fait au silence total tandis que ses mains caressaient son corps chaud avant de venir titiller les pointes dures de ses seins. La plupart du temps, elle se réveillait à ce moment-là dans un état d'excitation total, si bien qu'elle avait découvert que les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide dans certaines situations !

Pour Rogue, tout était plus facile, en effet, étant un homme mature, il comprenait qu'il avait des besoins que la brune aurait pu potentiellement assouvir si elle était plus vieille et, bien sûr, pas son élève, mais une femme mûre elle-aussi. Mais il fallait qu'il arrange les choses entre eux, si Dumbledore apprenait tout de cette affaire...il serait mort !

- On est arrivé.

Rogue ne voulait vraiment pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit à la réputation des plus douteuses d'après ce qu'il en savait, mais il devait se faire oublier, comme ça tout serait effacer et il pourrait plus facilement continuer sa mission. Drago, avait reculé en voyant la gryffondore s'arrêter devant l'enseigne, vraiment très méfiant.

La jeune femme les conduisit à la première caisse de libre, ne voulant pas perdre de temps dans la foule et connaissant la patience des deux serpentards à ses côtés.

- Vous voulez quoi les gars ?

Mais aucun des deux pots de glus ne semblaient décidés à choisir. Ils ne comprenaient rien aux différents tableaux au dessus du comptoir et encore moins aux titres des plats, un vrai casse tête. Devant leur mutisme total, elle décida pour eux, et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas contents.

- 3 Maxi Best of Nuggets et trois Mc Flurry , et des coca sans glaçons et une salade s'il vous plaît, réclama-t-elle au vendeur.

Derrière elle, les deux garçons se regardèrent avec effarement.

- C'est une sorte de potion le best of, demanda Drago, en murmurant.

- Ne sois pas stupide voyons, ça doit être une spécialité moldue tout simplement, répondit l'aînée.

- Bon vous deux, je sais que je suis belle, mais au lieu de mec reluquer, aidez-moi à porter les plateaux.

Elle les dépassa le temps qu'ils s'emparèrent de leur bien.

- Eh ben, pas commode votre copine, critiqua le vendeur suicidaire.

- Anthony ! T'es pas là pour critiquer mais pour servir le client, espèce de fainéant, au boulot ! Cria une femme d'un âge mûre dans son dos.

- Oui chef , dit le pauvre vendeur.

- Pas commode la patronne, répliqua le blond avant de suivre ses compères non sans recevoir un regard noir du vendeur auquel il répondit par un sourire malfoyen des plus royal.

Cependant quand il s'installa à son tour sur la drôle de table, il perdit son sourire et de son assurance.

- Hermione, tu es sûr de toi là ?

- La ferme Malfoy, je veux manger mes nuggets et mes frites tranquille, fais pareil et arrêtes de faire ton aristocrate, on mangera du caviar plus tard.

Le blond, pour une fois, exécuta l'ordre tout en se demandant quand même ce qu'était le caviar ce n'était pas un festin mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il imaginait, il aimait particulièrement la boisson, ce .. euh .. coca ! Oui, ce coca était délicieux. En face de lui, Severus fusillait une frite du regard, vérifiant sûrement qu'aucun poison n'était dedans.

- Severus, c'est de la nourriture et Voldemort n'a pas encore pensé à empoisonner Mcdo pour tuer les moldus, quoi que vu le nombre de personnes qui y vont, ça serait funeste. Promis, si un jour il y a du Nagini grillé au menu je te préviens de suite pour épargner ta vie !

- Les moldus sont vraiment fous de manger cette .. chose, répondit-il en examinant une nugget.

- Pas plus que vous quand on voit la nourriture décomposée qu'il y avait dans vos placards avant mon arrivée, trancha Hermione.

Le repas se passa donc dans un silence calme, et à l'étonnement d'Hermione, Drago retourna seul se rechercher une glace.

- T'es pas mourut Severus, t'es pas mourut, ricana la brune à la fin du repas.

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore, se moquant bien des passants qui la croisaient. Elle les conduisit au cinéma voir une belle comédie romantique, sujet qui offusqua le blond.

- Non mais ça va pas Granger, je vais pas voir des photos qui bougent et racontent une histoire au filtre d'amour pour toi, je mis refuse.

- Si tu vas le faire ! Le ton de le brune était très calme.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Car sinon, c'est toi qui fera les repas pendant toute une semaine ! Et vois le bon côté des choses, ça ouvrira un peu ton esprit aux filles, tu comprendras mieux leurs sentiments donc tu seras encore meilleur pour les draguer et les mettre dans ton lit !

Severus suivait l'échange d'un œil noir, en voulant aux plus jeunes de s'offrir ainsi en spectacle, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le monde moldu et après cette soirée, il n'était pas près de recommencer !

- T'as raison Granger, j'aime ton dernier argument, comme ça je te fous dans mon lit avant la fin de la semaine et tout le monde est content !

Non ! Non ! NON ! Pas tout le monde est content, le maître des potions ne l'était pas, il allait le massacrer le blondinet et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

- Je croyais que c'était déjà chose faite !

- Vous êtes en manque d'alcool, s'exclama la femme.

- Je vous demande pardon Miss ?

- Moi ? Dans le lit de Malfoy ? Les Doloris vous montent au cerveau, non mais ça va pas ? Elle rougissait sous les accusations du ténébreux personnage.

Celui là ne préféra pas répondre voyant que la jeune femme serrait dangereusement sa glace qu'elle avait emporté pour « la finir en chemin ». Mais une partie de lui était tout de même rassuré elle n'avait pas fait usage de ses charmes pour s'entendre mieux avec Malfoy.

- Je m'excuse Miss Granger.

Il passait l'éponge pour ce soir, mais pas Merlin comment dès que « l'accident » serait oublié il allait se venger de la petite peste aux jolies courbes devant lui, il profiterait sûrement des leçons de la formation pour cela.

Et c'est ainsi que l'affreux maître des potions se retrouva dans une salle noire, assis à côté de la gryffondore, il fallait dire qu'il essayait de s'éloigner le plus d'elle, mais les sièges ne l'aidaient aucunement.

Intérieurement, il pensa à des moyens plus ou moins intelligent pour se venger de la jeune protégée peut être faire « accidentellement » exploser une potion dans le labo pour qu'elle soit obligée de tout nettoyer, ou alors une potion versée par accident.. oh oui, un plan des plus fourbes se créait dans sa tête, et dès que l'anniversaire de ce maudit Potter serait passé, la jeune fille allait comprendre sa douleur …..

Et voilà encore des épreuves, pauvres garçons, elle leur fait faire n'importe quoi, mais bon, elle est perturbée la pauvre, elle dort peu ! lol

A bientôt pour la suite n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour encourager l'auteur.


	10. Chapter 10

Kikou ! voilà pour vous, un nouveau chapitre, je suis épuisée mais rien que pour vous cher lecteur j'ai décidée de faire un truc complètement dingue rajouter un chapitre à **TOUTES** mes fics incomplètes en moins de 24 heures, ce qui je pense va en réjouir plus d'un.

Je vous laisse sur cette lecture donc, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos alertes et favoris, c'est avec ça que je trouve la moyen de toujours continuer ….bsx.

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione était enfin prête, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent afin de sonner enfin le départ de la jeune fille vers le Terrier.

Eh oui, encore une année où le jeune Potter allait vieillir chez son deuxième « chez lui » le premier étant bien sûr Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, ne pouvant que se remémorer la fin de la soirée improvisée d'hier, surtout le passage « cinéma ».

_Flash Back _

_Elle était assise à côté de Severus, qui lui semblait très tendu.A la dernière minute Drago s'installa à la droite du professeur de potion, tout allait bien, le film commençait, bref, rien de bien méchant se passa. _

_Mais après quelques minutes, Hermione voulut goûter le pop corn, le seul hic ? C'est Drago qui les avait ! _

_Elle se retrouva donc obligée de se coller à son professeur tout en s'excusant pour finalement attraper les trésors beurrés. _

_Mais pour Severus, avoir la poitrine de la jeune femme si ferme coincée contre la moitié de son buste était assez troublant et ...excitant. _

_Pour lui, la soirée allait être très « dure » à supporter. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Après le film, le maître des potions s'était éloigné très vite des deux adolescents, de peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler un certain problème qu'aucun des deux n'avaient heureusement constaté.

Depuis, Hermione évitait un maximum Severus à cause de l'accident sur le fauteuil, et Severus évitait Hermione à cause des réactions que la gryffondore déclenchait sur son corps.

La jeune femme trouva Drago dans le salon, apparemment il serait seul à la maison en ce 31 juillet, ce qui signifiait...

- Drago ! Tu dois t'occuper de la maison, je compte sur toi pour nettoyer un coup et aller faire les courses, sinon vous ne mangerez pas ce soir, je reviens trop tard, tu trouveras bien des plats à mettre directement au micro-ondes.

- Tu me prends pour un elfe de maison Granger ?

- Malfoy obéit à Granger par Merlin, ou c'est moi qui vais te traiter comme un elfe de maison juste pour le plaisir, grogna le maître des lieux.

Devant l'humeur noire du ténébreux, personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit de peur des représailles, Drago hocha juste la tête pour donner son accord avec les ordres.

Sans un mot, le grand brun observa la gryffondore qu'il devait escorter elle portait une robe vaporeuse couleur lilas avec des bijoux assortis et un très léger maquillage, pour agrémenter le tout, elle avait fait un chignon assez complexe d'où s'échappait des mèches qu'elle avait sculpté en jolies boucles, cependant celle qui attira le regard de l'homme fut celle qui glissa doucement, retombant entre la naissance de ses doux seins.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda la seule femme en s'emparant du cadeau.

Rogue vit noir à la taille du cadeau, Potter méritait pas qu'elle fasse des efforts pour lui et encore moins qu'elle lui offre un si grand présent ! Il méritait juste un coup de pompe au cul pour lui remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi elle souriait autant à l'idée de retrouver ce crétin binoclard ? Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !

- On y va ou on attend que Voldemort attaque ? S'impatienta la lionne.

- Sachez Miss que je pars quand je le souhaite et pas avant, c'est clair ?

- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable quand vous vous y mettez ! Je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis bien trop longtemps, donc j'exige de partir de suite.

- Sinon quoi Miss Granger ?

- Sinon, je dis au Professeur Dumbledore que vous êtes un porc laissant traîner vos sous-vêtements partout !

Le serpentard eut un rire sans joie.

- Et qu'elles sont vos preuves petites effrontée ?

- Regardez derrière vous !

En jetant un regard derrière son épaule, il constata avec effarement qu'il y avait en effet un de ses boxers noirs sur le sol ! Il se précipita pour le récupérer et aller le ranger dans sa chambre. Sous le regard victorieux de la jeune femme et terrifié du blond.

- T'es pas doué pour plier le linge dans le salon Drago, cependant tu oublies des bouts apparemment.

- Il va me tuer, murmura le blond.

- Il ne sera jamais que c'est toi voyons, cela restera notre secret, répliqua la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Le maître des potions arriva enfin, écumant de rage par tous les pores de sa peau, attrapa de façon assez rustre le bras de la jeune femme qui en un fragment de seconde se retrouva devant la maison du clan roux.

- Je vous laisse ici, je reviens vous chercher quand je recevrais un hibou de Molly ou Arthur, et étouffez-vous tous avec le gâteau pour me faire plaisir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, elle parla d'une voix conspiratrice. Je ne dirai rien à Harry et Ron sur vos sous-vêtements et votre fâcheuse habitude de laisser vos chaussures en bordel dans le couloir si cela vous effraie.

Il grogna une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans un « pop » significatif. Il avait du travail à l'œuvre et une jeune femme à tourmenter à son tour. Et quoi de mieux au passage que de lui faire croire qu'elle est responsable de ce qui va arriver...

Hermione pénétra donc enfin dans l'étrange maison de la famille Weasley, elle eut à peine le temps de déposer son paquet avec les autres qu'on lui sauta dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, se retrouvant par la même à terre.

- Mon Hermione, si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé de roman comme d'habitude, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Tu as pas maigri ?

La jeune fille soupira en se dégageant de l'étreinte étouffante dont elle était la malheureuse victime.

- Harry, par l'amour de Morgane laisses moi respirer ! Je ne suis pas un mec avec une carrure de joueur de quidditch, et … une minute … roman ? Tu parles de mes lettres Potter ?

- Mais non Mione, que vas-tu imaginer voyons, j'aime lire tes lettres longues et pleines d'aventures, alors, fin des blagues, comment vas-tu et surtout où vis-tu ?

- Je vais bien et je vis chez un membre de l'Ordre, on peut aller saluer les autres maintenant ou cela est trop difficile pour toi de recevoir des cadeaux ?

Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucun renseignement de la brune, le porteur de lunettes laissa tomber ...pour le moment !

Hermione salua tous les membres de la famille y compris les membres de l'Ordre invités pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs la jeune femme fut heureuse de rencontrer Remus, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son emménagement chez la chauve-souris sexy.

Sexy ? Euh … les pensées d'Hermione devait avoir subit un _confundus_ pour penser une telle chose, certes il avait un certain charisme, mais sexy ? Elle devait éviter de boire aujourd'hui elle était déjà fatiguée !

- Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu ?

L'homme mûr devant elle sembla heureux de retrouver sa compagne intellectuelle il aimait énormément parler et argumenter avec la lionne, en même temps, il devait avouer qu'à part Severus et quelques rares exceptions, les membres de l'Ordre restant étaient un peu … naïfs ? Ou du moins, leurs conversations semblaient très limitées.

- Bien merci Mione, et toi ? Tu t'en sors avec Tu-sais- qui ?

Hermione éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler pour le coup, les autres allaient croire qu'elle vivait chez Voldemort si la situation se poursuivait !

- Oui ne t 'en fais pas, j'ai appris à le mater dirons-nous.

- Le mater ? Le ton de l'ancien professeur se fit curieux et pleins d'intérêts.

- Oui, tu sais, les hommes ont un peu tous les mêmes faiblesses, être entourée par Harry et Ron m'a fait comprendre comment le cerveau masculin fonctionnait.

- On parle d'un homme qui va sur ses 38 ans Mione, pas d'un adolescent complètement perturbé par les choses de la vie !

- Mais Mumus, Hermione prit la voix d'une petite fille. Les deux restent des hommes et...ATTENDS ? Rogue n'a que 38 ans ? C'est pas possible, vous étiez ensemble à l'école !

- Oui, mais devant l'intelligence de Rogue et à la demande express de sa mère d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a pu entrer plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard, une demande que le directeur n'a pas pu refuser à l'époque.

Ils continuèrent un peu leur conversation, les sujets s'enchaînant et allant bien plus loin que le quotidien de la jeune fille auprès du seigneur serpentard.

- Allez tout le monde ! C'est l'heure du repas à présent, Harry chéri au centre, voilà, c'est pour toi qu'on est tous là aujourd'hui. Ron ! Un peu de tenu par Flamel ! Tu n'es pas un affamé chronique à ce que je sache.

Hermione essaya de réprimander le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres devant le dynamisme de Molly, en vain. Heureusement que la maîtresse de cérémonie ne remarqua rien.

Comme toujours la table débordait de nourritures, de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, il y aurait certainement des restes pour plusieurs repas de suite !

Mais le moment attendu du gâteau arriva enfin, Molly s'était surpassée le gâteau était une réplique miniature du château de Poudlard, certes il n'y avait pas le gigantesque parc l'accompagnant mais c'était une œuvre de maître !

D'autres pâtisseries, de tailles raisonnables cette fois, suivaient de peu le merveilleux gâteau. Elles aussi avaient des formes particulières vif d'or, gant de quidditch, baguette magique, locomotive rouge... tous les objets marquant de la vie d'Harry étaient représentés sur la table.

- Molly, c'est...

Cependant Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, trop ému pour cela, depuis que Molly et les membres de l'Ordre s'occupaient de ses anniversaires, il n'arrivait même plus à s'imaginer dessiner des gâteaux sur des feuilles de papier ou dans du sable comme avant chez les Dursley, maintenant il avait des amis... une immense famille.

- Maintenant les cadeaux ! S'écria Ron.

Et il avait raison, tout le monde digérait tranquillement, après avoir englouti de nombreux gâteaux.

Pendant le repas, Hermione avait discuté avec son meilleur ami brun elle avait alors découvert que lui et les Dursley avaient été conduits dans une résidence surveillée, l'oncle de Harry avait hurlé au scandale avant de découvrir la propriété : c'était une villa !

De cette façon, Harry bénéficiait de la protection de sa mère par sa tante Pétunia, mais aussi de celle de l'Ordre sans interruption.

- Bon, j'ai dit les cadeaux ! Cria le plus jeune roux.

- Ron, tout le monde sait que tu veux savoir les sucreries que recevra Harry dans le but qu'il les partage avec toi !

La joyeuse troupe rit à la réplique de Ginny, bien que c' était la strict vérité. Sans plus de supplications de la part des invités, Harry se déplaça vers la pile de cadeaux mise à l'écart.

Il commença donc à entamer les présents sucreries, comme l'avait senti Ron, farces et attrapes de chez les jumeaux Weasley, Remus avait offert au jeune homme une glace à l'ennemi, Mr et Mrs Weasley une montre, comme le voulais la coutume, de la part de Ron un autre livre pour conquérir les filles et les comprendre, ce qui valu au roux un regard noir de sa cadette. Cette dernière d'ailleurs offrit une gourmette en argent à celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il y avait gravé « HARRY JAMES POTTER » dans une magnifique calligraphie, mais ce que le brun ignorait, c'est qu'à l'envers, un sortilège avait été posé en effet, si les sentiments de la jeune rousse n'étaient pas à sens unique, la phrase « Avec tout mon amour » devait apparaître, caché à la vue de tous sauf le porteur de l'objet . Et si ce dernier était en danger, alors toutes les inscriptions disparaissaient pour ne rien dire de l'identité du jeune homme ( guerre oblige).

Seule Hermione était au courant du secret du bijou, elle avait beaucoup aidé Ginny sur ce coup. Et finalement, elle fut la dernière à offrir son cadeau Harry y trouva un paquet contenant de nombreuses fioles.

- Tu veux que je m'entraîne à faire des potions ? Ria le jeune homme.

- Non, tout est déjà fait et étiqueté, lis, mais attention, ce n'est qu'en dernière nécessité et à utiliser avec modération, prévient la brune.

Il observa les fioles, et d'un coup il comprit polynectar, felix felicitis, Potion de sommeil sans rêve, potion de régénération sanguine, dictame, sang de licorne , écailles de Dragon, il y avait même une fiole de larmes de phénix ! Et encore de nombreuses potions rares ou compliqueés avec d'autres ingrédients venant alourdir le précieux présent.

- C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu m'as fait là Mione !

- En tant que futur Auror, tu en auras sûrement besoin.

Il remercia bien sûr les autres généreux donateurs, il n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux, il se demanda même comment il allait ramener tout ça, bien sûr Hermione avait encore et toujours la solution.

- Tiens !

Elle lui donna un sac à dos neuf, brodé de fils rouges et ors.

- Un autre cadeau, il y a un sort d'extension indétectable dessus, tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux dedans, un autre sort permet que rien ne puisse se casser à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur anniversaire, l'après midi et le repas du soir suivirent cette ambiance festive jeux, rires, danses, gâteaux et bonbons.

- Comment as-tu eu toutes ces potions ? Questionna le loup-garou.

- Facile ! Je les ai prise dans le meilleur laboratoire du monde !

- Il va hurler.

- Mais non, je vais les remplacer, et Dumbledore et Hagrid m'ont beaucoup aidée pour certains ingrédients.

- Mais Severus ne sait pas que tu l'as fait participé n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, ne t'inquiètes pas, je contrôle la situation.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas en la clémence ni la stupidité de Severus, et il avait raison, à des kilomètres de la fête, un maître de potions découvrit le vol ultime il allait tuer la brunette !

A bientôt tout le monde, n'hésitez pas de laisser un message.


	11. Chapter 11

Kikou tout le monde, tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard au sujet de mes fics, la suite de nombreuses fics seront mises en ligne dans peu de temps, ensuite, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous remercie vraiment, et vu que vous avez été si nombreux à vouloir la suite, j'ai pris entre deux boulots pour écrire la suite.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture ….

Chapitre 11

Drago avait miraculeusement réussi à faire les courses ( bon d'accord il avait fait son numéro de jeune homme voulant aider son pauvre oncle malade, la jeune fille n'avait pu résister à son charme et sa détresse évidente et avait littéralement fait les courses à sa place), puis de retour à la maison, il avait réussi avec un rapide « récurvite » à nettoyer la maison, bref la Griffondore se plaignait vraiment pour rien.

Mais la tempête arriva réellement quelques heures à peine après le déjeuner, il avait réussit à faire des pâtes et du filet de poisson tout prêt. Il avait pensé pouvoir améliorer l'humeur de son parrain comme ça, et aussi en se faisant toujours tout petit, en vain. Mais l'humeur de ce dernier devena réellement dangereuse quand il revint de son laboratoire fou de rage, Drago s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, n'osant même pas aller aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie.

Il ne sortit que vers dix-huit heure trente afin de mettre le repas tout préparé ( encore) sur la table et de faire une rapide salade, il décida de se faire un plateau, un tête à tête n'était pas du tout envisageable dans ses conditions.

A des kilomètres du monstre et de sa pauvre victime blonde, Hermione profitait vraiment de la fête d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, cette dernière allait d'ailleurs partir mais le hibou pour prévenir Rogue n'avait pas encore amener de réponse, ce qui était assez étrange.

- Je vais te ramener, il vaut mieux, il est bientôt minuit, lui proposa Remus.

La jeune femme soupira, pour une raison inconnue, elle aurait aimé passer du temps seule avec son professeur de potions. Mais elle accepta quand même rapidement la proposition de son ex-professeur afin de regagner sa chambre au plus vite, la journée avait vraiment été longue, elle salua le reste de la famille Weasley et Harry, même celui-ci dormait presque debout, attendant que Maugrey finisse son Whisky–pur-feu afin de rejoindre ses chers oncle et tante Dursley dans la villa secrète.

- On se reverra avant la rentrée ? Demanda son meilleur ami roux.

- Je l'ignore, j'espère que ce sera possible, mais j'en doute, répondit honnêtement la brune.

- Fais attention à toi où que tu sois en ce moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis en parfaite sécurité.

- Le temps que tu ne vis pas chez quelqu'un comme Maugrey ou ce sale voleur de Mondingus tout va bien.

- T'as raison Harry, j'ai de la chance.

- Et tu sais même pas à quel point Mione, imagines que tu doives vivre chez Rogue ! Quel enfer !

Hermione rit, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Drago, ils étaient deux malheureux pensionnaires à en croire ses meilleurs amis.

- On peut partir Hermione ?

Remus avait retrouvé le groupe de jeunes gens pour sonner le départ, la brune embrassa ses amis une dernière fois avant de suivre son professeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est qu'à l'abri de tous qu'elle put entamer une conversation.

- Ils vont penser que je vis chez toi, ils vont te harceler Remus.

- J'ai l'habitude, quand tu n'es pas là, ils deviennent insupportables ensembles, je me demande comment tu fais.

- C'est simple, ils sont capables d'être calme, je te l'ai dit, j'ai appris à les manipuler et à les dresser, je les connais par cœur.

- Et Severus ?

- Quoi Severus ?

- Tu le connais par cœur ?

Hermione réfléchit, le lycanthrope lui posait-il une question piège ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

- J'ai appris à le comprendre un minimum, j'ai appris certaines de ses manies, j'ai appris ses goûts culinaires mais je ne peux pas dire que je le connais par cœur, il est si … mystérieux ?

Elle essaya de trouver les mots les plus justes.

- Quoi qu'enfermé serait mieux que mystérieux , pourquoi ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de lui prendre le bras pour transplaner à deux ou trois endroits avant de se diriger enfin dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle rentra sans frapper, la porte n'était presque jamais fermée à clé et son professeur savait qu'elle était dehors, il n'était pas un idiot.

Mais quelque chose la perturbait, on aurait dit que la maison était sans vie, tout le monde était-il couché ?

- Je crois qu'on arrive trop tard Remus, tu veux boire quelque chose avant de rentrer chez toi ?

Elle le dirigea vers la cuisine afin de leur servir un verre de jus de fruits, conscients tous les deux que l'aîné devait avoir l'esprit clair pour transplaner sans égarer des morceaux de son corps.

- Ils doivent être au lit ou alors Severus est en mission auprès du bouffon vert.

- Le bouffon vert ?

- Tu préfère que je dise le Joker ? C'est vrai que ça lui irait bien aussi à Voldychou.

Remus rit franchement, certes il était sorcier, mais il se souvenait de Lily qui essayait constamment de convertir James aux comics moldus, un vrai massacre pour le coup.

Ils discutèrent et s'amusèrent ensembles pendant un long moment , mais rapidement la réalité les rattrapa.

- Je suis désolé Mione, mais Dora m'attends sûrement, et elle va m'étriper si elle apprends les causes de mon retard !

- Oh oui, fuis vite ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me tue, une auror jalouse doit être pire que Rogue ! Ria-t-elle.

Elle raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte, où il lui fit la bise avant de prendre congés.

De retour dans la cuisine, elle rangea les tasses avant d'aller elle-même se coucher, mais elle eue une surprise en voulant sortir de la pièce.

- Severus ! Vous m'avez fait peur, ça va ? Vous semblez bizarre ?

Son professeur se tenait droit, ses yeux brillèrent étrangement et il paraissait extrêmement contrarié pour une quelconque raison inconnue du grand public, Hermione était trop fatiguée pour vouloir chercher la cause du comportement de son professeur.

- Vous et Lupin semblez bien vous entendre, commença-t-il.

Son ton était calme et froid, surprenant Hermione, elle ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Il semble que le loup-garou soit à votre goût non ? Vous vous amusez bien avec lui.

- Remus est un bon ami, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

- Justement Miss, vous êtes chez moi, et j'aimerai à l'avenir que vous évitiez de batifoler avec tous les garçons et hommes que vous croisez.

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché, la jeune fille pouvait sentir l'odeur du whisky-pur- feu émanant de son professeur, il avait bu ? Certes il lui arrivait de boire un verre de temps en temps mais là quand même, il était complètement ivre !

- Sachez que je ne batifole avec personne, maintenant j'aimerai aller me coucher, la journée fut longue et mon lit me manque.

- Oui, bien sûr, ça doit être dur de retrouver Potter et votre ami le rouquin, lequel des deux est votre amant , hein ? Ou alors vous êtes en couple avec les deux en même temps. Vous devez aimer ça qu'on vous porte de l'attention, rendre fou les gens autour de vous.

Et là il l'embrassa ! D'abord surprise, elle répondit quand même au baiser, se sentant bien contre son professeur, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les sépare.

Il comprit qu'elle l'avait giflé quand il perçut la douleur sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes ignoble, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez , mais sachez que vous êtes un être des plus répugnants, moi qui a toujours pris votre défense, vous me dégoûtez !

Elle le laissa en plan, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, si elle se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, pourquoi toutes ces paroles la blessaient tant ?

Rogue bougea doucement, essayant de calmer son mal de crâne, il n'avait pas bu autant depuis au moins le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se leva doucement, remarquant enfin qu'il était couché sur le tapis du salon, que pouvait-il faire là par Merlin ? Il se souvenait d'avoir emmené une bouteille dans sa chambre, essayant d'oublier l'image de la gryffondore allant à la fête avec une si grande joie qui se baladait dans sa tête, il était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi provoquer ce genre de bonheur chez la jeune femme, puis plus rien.

Il réussit – avec énormément de temps- à rejoindre la salle de bain et trouver sa petite pharmacie personnelle, la potion de dégrisement allait lui être d'un grand secours, adieu la gueule de bois et bons retours aux souvenirs qu'il avait pu oublier, c'est alors qu'il se rappela la lumière et les voix, Hermione et le loup-garou, les rires, le départ de l'idiot , et enfin la dispute et bien sûr le baiser.

- Oh putain de merde !

Drago s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin, il avait même eu le courage de mettre en place le petit déjeuner, de nettoyer les cadavres de bouteille du salon, bref, il était à cent pour cent de ses capacités.

Mais ça, c'était au levé.

Quand il vit débarquer son parrain, il sut directement qu'il ne devait pas faire un pas de travers, ce contentant d'un simple « bonjour » auquel il n'eut le droit comme réponse qu'à un grognement.

Après un café, l'homme des ténèbres était reparti sans plus de cérémonie.

Vu l'heure, le blond se douta bien qu'Hermione avait besoin de repos, aussi il prépara un plateau avec un sort conservant les aliments au chaud afin de l'amener à la seule fille de la maison.

Mais là encore, la déception fut au rendez-vous, il remarqua rapidement les traces de larmes sur le doux visage de l'endormie, pourquoi avait-elle pleuré en revenant d'une fête ? Est-ce que ses amis lui avaient fait des reproches car elle ne devait pas dire où elle vivait ? Où alors elle s'était disputée avec son parrain quand il avait été la chercher ?

Une partie de lui voulait réveiller la jeune femme pour en savoir plus, mais une autre lui disait qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'en aucun cas il fallait la déranger.

Cette journée était en faite la prolongation de celle d'hier, par Merlin qu'elle torture de vivre ici !

Bien que n'en aillant pas la motivation, Hermione se leva doucement de son lit. Elle remarqua le plateau repas, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle se fit presque violence pour manger un peu.

Elle pensa un moment à la soirée, essayant de ne pas se mettre pleurer à nouveau, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si humiliée, même Ron en première année avait fait moins de dégâts !

Pour elle, c'était clair, elle ne sortirait pas de cette chambre de la journée, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur lui !

Mais c'était le premier août, il faisait chaud, elle donnerait tout pour aller se baigner dans une eau tiède et se dorer la pilule au soleil.

Elle colla son oreille à la porte de sa chambre, espérant de ce fait écouter si son tuteur estivale était dans la maison ou pas, mais elle ne put que soupirer devant sa bêtise évidente, surtout qu'elle n'allait pas sortir de sa chambre dans sa tenue de la veille et sans une douche !

Cette dernière lui fit du bien, l'eau chaude la détendait vraiment, comme une barrière coulant sur sa peau, la coupant du monde extérieur pendant une petite demi-heure. Mais même l'eau la plus claire et chaude ne pouvait lui faire oublier la douceur de ses lèvres contre celle de son professeur, rien qu'à cette pensée une chaleur commença à naître au creux de ses reins, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne pouvait accepter d'avoir ce genre de comportement avec son professeur. Mais la chaleur ne perdait pas pour autant d'ampleur, pour se calmer, elle alluma la douche froide.

- Oh Putain de merde !

- Tu as vu Granger ?

La voix mélodieuse de son parrain donna la chaire de poule à Drago.

- La dernière fois elle était dans sa chambre et elle dormait.

Sans un mot de plus, il vît son parrain partir en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme, mais ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cela, quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de celle qui devait être sa protégée, il se trouva devant une vision enchanteresse et très très douloureuse au niveau de l'entrejambe.

La jeune femme était là devant lui, totalement paralysée par l'entrée si soudaine de son professeur de potions, professeur qui, comparé à son habitude, portait une chemise blanche et les cheveux regroupés sur sa nuque en une élégante queue de cheval retenus par un lacet.

Cependant, le plus gênant dans ce tableau n'était pas le fait que Rogue avait fait un effort vestimentaire, ni qu'ils soient face à face, le plus gênant était que la jeune femme .. ne portait qu'une serviette de bain bien trop courte pour couvrir son corps nu, et que des gouttes parsemaient la chevelure de la brune telles que de petits diamants brillant de mille feux.

Severus ne pouvait plus respirer, elle était une déesse, il n'avait même pas remarqué tant il était sous le charme qu'il s'était approché de façon dangereuse pour un homme ayant un désir si violent pour une jeune femme si belle.

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passait, les deux protagonistes de cette scène s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine...

Et voilà ! Je suis cruelle je sais, la suite devrait arriver bientôt et plus vite ! Merci d'être toujours là, de votre patience et de votre compréhension, n'hésitez pas à laisser des messages ! bsx à tous !


End file.
